The Origin
by TiaReh
Summary: Martin A. Deeks. Young, handsome, smiling, playfull. A kind soul. And he spent his life without understanding his father's hatred. Maybe life is preparing a surprise to him. Not every truth is a good thing. Deeks will discover that nothing in his life happened by chance. ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER LANGUAGE. Sorry any mistakes!
1. Gordon J Brandel

A.N.: Hey guys! So, I have this fanfic in PT-BR, but many people ask me to translate for English! So here I am, with my very first fanfic in English! Just remember, English is not my birth language. I'm sorry any mistakes!

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters from this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 _"He was threatening you with a shotgun. It was self-defense."_

It's already over a year since the convenience store's incident. The only memories of those days is the two scars of the shoots he was victim. When he was hospitalized on Pacific Beach Medical, Hetty hand over him a file with the latest informations about Deek's father. He knew Hetty was right, but still he couldn't understand the reason for so many...cruelty. The man he called "dad", wich he loved and hoped to receive the same feeling...never ever even talked to him. Not a single dialogue.

The young detective knew it was not his fault. Deep inside he was sure of it. He just want to understand. Have answers. It was his right as Gordon's son...

 _"Gordon died in 1998 in a car accident."_

Hetty knew him very well. Say the words "I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Deeks" didn't relieve the pain because the real loss happened during his whole life, and not only because the death of his violent and alcoholic dad. Unfortunately none of this was enough to silence the loud voice inside the detective's head. He only want some peace.

His life is now back to normal. Well, at least the "normal" Marty exerience with his day-by-day. He returned to work as a liaison between LAPD and NCIS. Once in a while he didn't appeared on NCIS bullpen due his work as LAPD undercover agent. For sure he always told Hetty when he was not able to work with Callen's team and called whenever was possible.

That week, luckily, wasn't a "disguising" one. He worked almost exclusively with NCIS and the only duty on LAPD was finish the reports about some cases.

At the end of the week even one thing he called "a true miracle" happened: Sam did not complained about Deek's work on the two cases the team worked together. Actually he praised his actions and decisions! And now, after a few drinks and a quality time with them, he was at home.

Monty slept all over the carpet, belly up, head against the left side of the bed. Deeks left the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel and wearing only sweat pants. He caressed behind Monty's ears and finally laid down to a good night of sleep. Hetty give the team a entire weekend off. Unless there was a case, of course.

 **\- Great! Tomorrow promises a great surfing day. We'll be at the beach all day, Monty. You'll gonna love it!**

In a matter of minutes he was already in a heavy sleep.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 _\- YOU ARE USELESS!_

 _BAM. The first punch. When dad goes home already screaming, Marty knew it would be a horrendous night and probably ending at hospital. Again. His mother run, trying to finish another beating session. The problem is...she, yet again, was also a target for Gordon's kicks and punches._

 _\- Marty, go away! RUN!_

 _\- You will stay, brat! You're such a waste of my time and money! Your mother and I were happy before you disturb everything! YOU DAMN BASTARD!_

 _He pushed away the woman with a flounce and run to te boy, who did not have a chance. Marty was beated again and again. He felt one or two ribs crack and a sharp pain on the right side of his chest. He coughed a few times and tasted blood inside the mouth. Somehow he managed to get up and run upstars straight to his bedroom._

 _\- MARTIN, COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! It's all your fault, Roberta! You put this little worm in MY HOUSE!_

 _The boy heard heavy steps. He opened the second locker of his dresser and found what he was looking for. Went down the stairs tottering, adrenaline and pain running through his veins._

 _He stepped in the kitchen in time to see his father, drunk and extremely violent point a shotgun against Roberta's head. Marty's heart leapt like crazy in the chest. He was desperate, lifting the revolver and poiting right to Gordon's chest._

 _\- DAD! LEAVE HER ALONE!_

 _The drunk and angry man turned to Marty and now pointed the gun to his own son. The sick, drunk and cruel smile still in his ugly face._

 _Both shot at the same time. Only one of them received the shot that would end years of suffering and agony._

 _Marty ended up falling because the kick of the gun. His father's shot still fuming, millimeters from Marty's face. Close enough to hurt his left ear and cut off some strands of his hair._

 _Gordon John Brandel fell flat on the floor feeling the hellish pain of a shot. Lucky to him it wasn't a deadly one._

 _Sirens were heard outside the house. Probably some neighbor, tired of so many violence against mother and child, called the authorities._

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 **\- DAD, NO!**

He woke up almost in a jump, sitting and gasping like he had run a marathon. His breathing was fast and shallow; the whole body sore as if the beating suffered years ago had just happened that night.

There's no such a thing as "peaceful sleep night" for Marty Deeks. He ran his trembling hands over the face and felt tears on his face. He cursed, the words spoke almost without any sound. After that he was out of the bedroom. Monty followed him into the kitchen, ready to protect his human.

Deeks patted the dog's head, and after that got a bottle of water from the fridge. Walked to the room and drank half of the bottle a time. He was ready to watch some tv and distract his mind when he saw Monty very focused, trying to rip a brown envelope that lay on the floor, right next to the door.

 **\- Hey...Hey, Monty! What's this, huh? Come here. Gimme this. Good boy!**

He toke the envelope and Monty just sat next to him, whining. After that the dog lay down and yawned.

Marty opened the envelope carefully and pulled out two sheets of paper. One os them was typed, laser printing. The words made the detective's blood freeze.

 _"He was never your father"._

The other sheet contained a DNA test result.

Gordon John Brandel wasn't Martin A. Deeks' biological father.


	2. Thousand questions, zero answers

A.N.: HEY! So, I am more than happy about your reviews and follows! THANK YOU! It's a huge work and I'll do my best! You all enjoy!

From this chapter there will be speeches in Ukrainian Cyrillic - which is slightly different from Russian. Again, I apologize for any mistake.

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters from this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

The day started early at the Mission. Surprisingly, Hetty saw Deeks already on his desk. He was the first one to arrive, threw the backpack on the table and turned on the computer. All this process lasted less than a minute but, before he could finish the LAPD report, he took those two sheets of paper from his pocket. He kept staring the words for a very long time, like if looking the note and the DNA result could change something...the result or the note.

He narrowed the eyes, such the concentration. He was so disconnected that did not hear Hetty lay her hands on the table, looking slightly concerned.

 **\- For someone who always talk a mile a minute I almost missed your arrival at work, mr. Deeks.**

WOW! What a fright! The heart skipped a beat and he hid the documents as fast as he could. He gave a shy smile and scratched his blond hair, then opened the service report.

 **\- Hetty! Sorry, I-I did not sleep very well and...and... I do not feel like talking.**

 **\- Um ... And this is by chance due to the papers you were reading? Like that exam result?**

He knew. Hetty has always been like a guru: never letting anything pass. Still, he felt ... troubled.

Not that it made any difference at the time. He threw the two sheets on the table, half-folded and full of information that only further confused the head of the youngest member of the first team at the NCIS. As Hetty read the papers he finished the last part of his report to the LAPD - since NCIS's was finished and printed.

 **\- This is the the kind of information that even I had no knowledge of, mr. Deeks. And you know how I keep an eye on all my agents.**

 **\- I'm not your agent. I'm a detective who acts as a liaison between the LAPD and NCIS. Nothing more.**

Henrietta looked at the boy. There was nothing rough in his statement; quite the opposite. He was always kind and friendly. Those words, however, came loaded with a certain sadness.

 **\- You know you're way more than that, Marty.**

He stopped his work. He lifted his face from the computer screen and looked at the chief of operations. He arched one eyebrow, not believing what he had just heard. For a moment his worries were brushed aside.

And then everything came back the next.

 **\- You have two options: believe in a piece of paper that you don't even know where it came from ... or run after the truth. Anyway, I'd like you to leave these two documents here. Did it just come in like this, loose?**

 **\- Ah... no. No, they came in this...**

Deeks took the brown envelope from his backpack, handing it to Hetty. There was no sender or address, but only the name of the detective written in print. Hetty took everything carefully, as if it were a precious cargo. She turned toward the center of analysis and, still on her back, paused for a moment.

 **\- I'll send it for analysis right now. Whoever sent it must have left some clue. You can complete your report to the Los Angeles Police Department. And ... mr. Deeks?**

He looked at her, with the anxiety of those who had all the doubts and questions.

 **\- For now...you keep this between us.**

A laugh escaped from the corner of the detective's lips. He rested his chin on one hand, the lighter spirit for having at least one person who cared about him.

 **\- Two minutes ago you called me Marty.**

 **\- Yes ... the occasion asks. But don't get used to it.**

Deeks finally left the worries a little on the side. He shook his head, amused, and returned to his work.

Right at that moment Callen and Sam arrived almost the same time. Minutes later, Kensi said good morning to everyone and sat down to start the report itself.

All three playing with Deeks being the first to arrive.

And he, as always, hiding what really went through his head and letting himself be carried away by the good general mood.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

All the paperwork would be for later. At least for Sam, Callen, and Kensi - Deeks had already completed his part.

OSP received information about a deposit directly linked to a Ukrainian gang. Eric Beal and Nell Jones - NCIS '"twins-wonder" - sent probable addresses and photos of suspects. Sam and Callen followed in the Marines' car, Kensi and Deeks in the special agent's vehicle. Of course their daily discussion began in the first few meters of the road.

 **\- Please let's not listen to that surfer radio, ok?**

 **\- Why not? You're already driving, we're going in your car!**

 **\- Exactly, it's** ** _my car_**

 **\- You can tell from Willy Wonka's stock in your glove compartment. There's more candy here than in a chocolate factory!**

 **\- Ha ha ha, Deeks. How hilarious.**

 **\- One of my rare talents, Fern.**

An uneasy silence was between them. Normally this type of conversation would last all the way and would be mixed with the informations of the case.

Things were a little different that day. And that worried Kensi.

 **\- A penny for your thoughts. Deeks? ... DEEKS!**

She spoke louder at the end and punched the man's shoulder. He had his face turned to the window of the car and he was frightened, so distant he was.

 ** _Me_** **! ... I'm sorry, Kens. I was somewhere else.**

 **\- I realized! What happened? You are not like that. Is something wrong?**

Deeks stared at his partner for a few seconds. That gorgeous face and the exotic eyes he so admired. Hetty said to let the analysis of the documents between them two. But she didn't say to let the disclosure of the content a secret as well. Still, he decided not to tell the whole truth.

 **\- I ... I got some news about my father. So as soon as this case ends, I'll find my mother and try to see what she knows.**

Kensi looked worriedly at the handsome detective in front of her. For whom she had nurtured feelings for some time, but refused to admit it. None of this prevented her from understanding the confusion in his very blue eyes. He once said that his father hated him and had already tried to kill him, but nothing more was revealed. Deeks had every right to despise his father; yet he seemed to love him after all.

 **\- I'm sorry, Deeks. Is that serious? Can I help in any way?**

 **-You have no idea how serious it is. And no, Kensi ... thanks, but there's nothing you or I can do. Oh, we're here!**

And then a key was attached to Deeks's head, because the worried look gave way to the seriousness and determination always present when the subject was work. And that was always something that Kensi took a lot of, despite never speaking out loud. He put on his vest and prepared his weapon, ready for action. He got out of the car at the same time as his partner and followed behind Callen and Sam, who led the way.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Imperceptible. Digital. High resolution and simultaneous transmission. So is the camera system present in that shed. The man watched everything that happened there, because he didn't trust his own shadow - imagine then the subordinates ?!

All angles were properly covered. Including the outside. That's exactly why he saw a small, sneaky team approaching the place. There were only four, but they could easily subdue the ten men present inside the place.

Three men and one woman.

But the one that caught his attention was just behind a tall, strong, bald man. His eyes widened and he picked up a cell phone, pressing the speed dial and sitting in his chair.

 ** _\- Ne vbyvay! Bizhit' abo padinnya! Nichoho he hovory!_** **Do not kill! Run or fall! Do not say anything!**

This is a way too good chance to waste it like this. But there are prizes greater than the death of some agents.

And he searched for years. He would not let another day go blank.


	3. Demyan Radivilov

A.N.: I KNOW, I KNOW! I am really, really sorry about the delay! My dad ask me for help with some images from his job and it took longer than I thought! I am trully sorry about this!

Plus: THE WINTER IS HERE, FINALLY! Game of Thrones S07 premiere! Lets keep the good vibe with a brand new chapter here \o/

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA and characters belongs to CBS. Only the plot and a few characters here are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 _Demyan Pavlov was a relatively happy child until he was nine years old. And then another civil conflict broke out. Such blows were quite normal in the Soviet Union. Highly repressed too. His parents died in one of these repressions. He was sent to one of the many orphanages run by the government. He did not spend two months there; Was soon adopted by a Kremlin general._

 _It did not take long and the surname of his biological family was extinguished from his life. "Pavlov" was changed to "Radivilov" in the documents. Son of the great general Górki Radivilov and his wife, Vonda._

 _His education has changed drastically. The biological parents left him alone all the time to engage in the fight for a free Ukraine of the Soviet Union. He stayed in his hut in the fields or on the streets because he was running away from school._

 _In Radivilov's beautiful home the story was completely different. General Górki has always been very serious about education and care at home. Still, there was a certain amount of affection in the way he treated Demyan. The handsome boy with almost blond hair and blue eyes like a clear sky was the dream of the couple, who never managed to have biological children._

 _Slowly the biological parents, killed in one of the revolts, were only in the boy's memory. Of course he loved them, but he resented the fact that he was always alone. Now there were people looking at him. From the Radivilov couple to the servants of the house. Over time the whole rebellious feelings of that boy was replaced by new ideals. He admired his adoptive father and adored his adoptive mother. If he were like Górki Radivilov one day, he would be happy._

 _After finishing regular studies, his adoptive parents sent him to that capitalist country called the United States of America. He should get into a good college and learn American customs. He would live with tutors who already lived there for many years. Hee had learned English at home, but always with a heavy accent._

 _When he arrived in the American country, he was received as a prince by his tutors, because they were always faithful adherents of Radivilov. Handsome and with the right contacts, it would be no problem for him to gain space. He had to work on softening his accent and leaving it less Soviet and more ... loose._

 _Of course he suffered some prejudice when he arrived at Johns Hopkins. As intelligent as he was, he still suffered with the "communist" stigma. This barrier was already overcome in the first semester of Medicine. Also at this time he met Roberta Mae Deeks, one of the receptionists at the entrance to the student complex where the dormitory was also where he spent three nights a week._

 _It was love at first sight. Soon they began to date, and at the first kiss they already had a clear impression that they were meant for each other. They soon became official with a beautiful engagement ring that Demyan bought for the American girl. He didn't know what he loved most about her: his long, light-brown hair, his slim body, or his eyes ... there seemed to be a whole constellation within them, so deep it was blue and so bright they were._

 _Soon he called his parents and told about the engagement. He feared to disappoint the general, so he was surprised by the happiness in his and Vonda's voices because, in Górki's words, the origin of the girl didn't matter; His greatest desire was to have grandchildren. And that came true by mere chance._

 _Demyan persuaded Roberta to travel to the Soviet Union. A private flight cost a fortune, but of course the general's son could have anything. A few days after arriving at the Radivilovs' house, Roberta felt sick. She had dizziness and nausea every morning. She could not smell the heavy spices without ran into the bathroom. She and her fiancé already suspected what it was, but the confirmation came with an examination of the Kremlin's senior private physician; Roberta was pregnant. The first child of the couple. The first grandchild of Radivilov couple._

 _Again, what Demyan feared to be a cause for discussion, in fact became the reason of joy and celebration._

 _It all seemed like a fantasy. Beautiful, full of happiness and perfect. And so it stayed for a while._

 _Roberta and Demyan returned to the United States at the end of the recess at Johns Hopkins. The girl was delighted with the treatment she received from her fiancé's parents, who wished her good return and asked her to consider a wedding ceremony in the European country. Of course she promised to think about it._

 _When Roberta got home, she said to Demyan about her parents and how she need to talk about the baby. Demyan went with her. Roberta had a huge fight with her father and mother; they didn't accept the pregnancy in any way and gave two options: abortion or leave and never return. Demyan stood beside her throughout the discussion and stepped forward, shielding the fiancée, speaking loud and clear that neither they nor the child would need that "selfish influence" in their lives._

 _The young aspiring physician got a place where he and Roberta could have a more intimate life. The apartment was not the largest in town, but kept the comfort needed for the couple and the future baby. Two bedrooms, living room, kitchen, bathroom, laundry area and a nice balcony. More than enough. The pregnancy followed without much problems, with Demyan stopping very little in the apartment. They needed their own space and there was no reason to sleep in their tutors' house or share time in the dormitory._

 _That child so desired by them arrived already frightening - a week earlier. They didn't know if it was a boy or a girl - secretly Demyan wished for a boy to carry the proud name of Radivilov for generations to come._

 _Hours of pain little or nothing suppressed by medications. A labor wich began in the middle of afternoon only had conclusion in the early hours of the dawn. Demyan paced back and forth in the waiting room. Shortly after one A.M. he was called to his fiancée's room._

 _Her expression betrayed all the exhaustion of a very long delivery. Dark circles adorned the blue orbs, and yet his eyes shone as never before. The smile mingled with tears of happiness._

 _A nurse held the small package snuged in a white and blue blanket. She soothed him and the baby still cried weak. When she handed the little one over to Demyan, the world seemed a bigger place and much more scary to the medical student._

 _Bigger, scarier ... and so much better._

 _Because a little baby just came and changed his whole life._

 _No one would ever separate them._

 _His boy._

 _Dmitri Radivilov._


	4. Strange situation

A.N.: I don't know how even to begin. Thank you so much the reviews, the followers and the favorites! This give me more strength to continue this new baby of mine \o/

Ali, our new follower! Thanks for the kind words! I will keep going, so stay tunned!

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA and characters belongs to CBS. Only the plot and a few characters here are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 **\- FEDERAL AGENTS! STOP!**

That was all Callen could say before the shots were flying all over the place. The four of them managed to hide behind pilasters and boxes, shooting more accurately than the few suspects present there. This aroused much doubt, especially in Callen and Deeks. The second, being a police officer, knows that thieves caught and flagrant are not so careless. They shoot to kill.

 **\- Either they're very amateurs, or they're not shooting for real! I'm tired of this lazy guys!**

Four were dead, three were severely wounded. They probably wouldn't survive. The last three tried to flee when the bullets were gone, but they were pursued, quickly handcuffed and detained. Only one of them spoke something other than Cyrillic. The other two did not only know curses and offenses in the American language. All were properly placed in a room from that warehouse until a vehicle arrives and take them to the boatshed.

Meanwhile, Kensi and Sam checked the place. What they discovered made the two even more serious.

 **\- Are you kidding me?!**

 **\- Call them, Kensi.**

The agent rushed to the room where the suspects were detained. Right there, Callen and Deeks were trying to get some information, but no one said anything about the scheme. Fortunately the reinforcement for the arrest has arrived and the men have been referred to the NCIS retreat. With that, Callen and Deeks followed Kensi to the back of the shed.

The place was way much bigger than any of them had imagined. What Kensi and Sam discovered was a huge running gate - which they even had some difficulty opening, but nothing that impossible. The worst was inside.

Columns of weapons. They went to the ceiling. They almost took the whole compartment. The first shock they took on that place. The second was the US Navy's coat of arms on wooden and plastic boxes. Sam was already talking to Hetty on the phone, reporting the situation and saying he had already sent pictures to Eric and Nell.

The third and biggest scare was the discovery of a larger, reinforced, locked and labeled Biological Hazard. They would not open without the presence of a specialized team, but everyone was almost sure to be a weapon of mass destruction. More photos were taken by Sam.

As soon as the small group of experts arrived to take the box, everyone headed for the cars. It seemed that the morning of that day, light and almost unpretentious, had been a long time ago. This was too serious. If anyone in the Navy was involved, it would have major implications. Maybe the whole institution was tarnished for a long time.

Sam kept his thoughtful expression all the way. He was always the one closest to the Navy. He was a Marine. There are friends inside the corporation. He would do anything to bring the truth to the surface. While Callen drove, he kept his eyes closed, seeming to meditate. He even concentrated on doing that. Did not succeed.

 **\- Deeks is right, you know.**

 **\- About...?**

 **\- They just looked at us. At the time of shooting, they deflected directions from all shots.**

 **\- Do you really think it was on purpose? Sometimes Deeks can be kind of ... theatrical.**

 **\- Sam ... I know you don't like him very much, that you say he doesn't fit the team, and I agreed for a long time. But few times I've seen someone with as good instincts as he.**

Sam was silent. I didn't want be like this with the young team member. Actually he didn't want be like this with anyone, but he simply couldn't control himself near the cop. He had to prove that being a Seal is better than being a detective. Is that the right thing? No, of course not. He knew that. But he was afraid to get attached, to create a great friendship. Last time this happened, they lost one in the field. He didn't want to suffer the same as he had with Dom.

Callen knew what his partner and friend was thinking. Because he was on the same page. Except that since Deeks was shot, things have changed a little bit. He's gotten carried away by the detective's playfulness, and at times even got his good humor. He also began to admit that the young man's investigative and questioning skills are rare to find nowadays. He has excellent aiming, and by going to the undercover service, no one in the LAPD or the NCIS team in California could do any better.

Yes, one day he thought like Sam. But this is behind them now.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Two suspects were taken to an interrogation room while the third was taken to the other. Sam and Callen would take the first two; Deeks and Kensi would take the last one. The agent sat in a chair in front of the handcuffed man and the detective was leaning against a wall, arms crossed. Strangely, the suspect looked at him all the time.

 **\- So ... they call you "Boski". But this is just a nickname, right? We know who you are. Vladr Mustaf. It's not that complicated to spell.**

 **\- I do not talk to women.**

Deeks didn't like that man. Neither of the heavy accent. Then he hit the table, drawing his attention.

 **\- Hey. HEY. She's a federal agent so YES, you WILL talk to her. You've been caught in the act.**

Not that Kensi needed defense or protection, but she liked knowing that even in the simplest situations, she could always count on her partner and friend.

 **\- You heard Detective Deeks. You can loose the talk. And tell what you know, without lying, because we already know a lot.**

Boski snorted a few times, folding his arms. He didn't say anything. No matter how criminal he was, he knew his rights.

The cop's phone rang. He saw that it was Eric and answered the call at once.

 **\- Talk, Eric. Uhum. Really? How much?...All this?! OK. Thank you, Eric.**

He hung up the phone, which then beeped with a message. He saw the photos of the weaponry found in the shed. One less problem for the Navy, and it kind of reassured his heart. As much as he wasn't a sailor, he knew what the institution meant to Sam. I didn't want to see the agent disappointed with something that is rooted in his heart.

 **\- Do you see this, Vladr? It's fake. The navy coats that are in the boxes and the guns. All false. You want incriminate the Navy, and now it will fall upon you. I know a Marine who's going to be pissed.**

 **\- That's true. So if you don't want receive all the guilt charge, you should talk. Whoever opens the mouth first receives a chance to negotiate.**

 **\- And your chance is saying what the hell was in that box to be a Biological Risk.**

The eastern Europe man narrowed his pale brown eyes. Despite the chance they were giving, he would not speak. No American law could do could be worse than his boss's revenge. He stood there for a few minutes, just staring at them, looking much more scared than defiant. With that, Kensi got up and Deeks shrugged.

 **\- OK. Your choice. We just wanted to save your time. Come on, the cat ate his tongue.**

Kensi got up and just shook her head, smiling confidently. They'd leave that guy there until he was taken to custody. They were already opening the door when Boski said a few words.

 **-** ** _Tse duzhe skhozhe_** **... It's** ** _verry_** **similar ...**

Kensi and Deeks look at him. For a minute they didn't understand what he meant by that.

His doubts were even greater after that. The man raised one hand, looking astonished.

 **-** ** _Radivilov._**

He pointed to Deeks.


	5. Relevant informations

A.N.: WHAT...a...badass young woman! Arya Stark, I love you since S01. But now I idolize you! Ok, if you didn't watch GoT S07E01 yet, I will tell nothing.

About the fanfic! I'm trying translate to one at two chapter per week, but since this is the third coming this week, I'll give some break (not more than a week), because I have to update my Saint Seiya character from my husband's RPG. So, don't be mad and stay tunned!

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA and characters belongs to CBS. Only the plot and a few characters here are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

The man didn't know if he laughed or cried. So he kept his face in a seriousness that was always characteristic of him. Well ... at least since the greatest sadness of his life happened.

He looked through the screen of the tablet all the movement occurred in the shed. I didn't even imagine that the first plan - that of the weapons attached to the Navy - would work. The second, however, was much more promising. Only one bottle of all the hundreds of others inside that box contained the component created with his help - intellectual and financial. And the liquid, like all other vials, was clear and odorless.

The rest of the material was with him and just another ally. Someone who he came to help, but whom he never put a drop of confidence. With this "partner" it was always a matter of keeping his eyes open even when he was alone in the apartment.

The subordinates of the shed, on the other hand, were totally reliable. They never gave a motive for the East European native doubt their loyalty. Unfortunately three were captured. He had contacts within all American prisons. It would be a shame to lose such valuable "employees".

The door was closed. The shift at the job were over. He thought it would take him a few more months to complete a search that lasted for years, but 'mister destiny' finally smiled at him, and the plans would be drastically advanced. His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on his door. He peered through the magical eye, unlocked the door and returned to his chair.

 ** _\- Vy. Mizh_** **. You ... come in.**

Due to the decades lived within the United States, the accent was almost null. He still had the habit of speaking in his native language. The newcomer stepped in without ceremony, looking casual. In reality, of course, he was just a coward, like all those who attack innocents for free.

 **\- I have one more service for you.**

 **\- I thought we'd already discussed it. My debt to you ended when I handed the envelope.**

The European gave a crooked smile. Then a very amused laugh. Just as began, it ended: out of nowhere. He advanced at a startling speed to the henchman, clutching his neck with one hand and drawing a scalpel from the pocket of his dark, well-cut and very expensive jeans. He passed the object gently over the man's face, leaving a slight cut on his right cheek.

 **\- Your ...** ** _debt_** **... will never end, my friend. With me or with Dmitri. Maybe will done on the day of your death. Is that good?**

The american knew that playing with someone like that would be his death sentence. And he already has one in his track record; he didn't want another. When he finish all this, he could really disappear and be the person he wanted. In his distorted vision, however, he hadn't been wrong in punishing the daily living memory that he wasn't the only man in his ex-wife's life. She had others. And that corroded him inside and out. His voice came out in a whisper and his lips tasted the drop of blood that escaped the cut on his cheek.

 **\- What do you want now?**

 **\- That's much...better. I want you to get some friends. My shed team was undone.**

 **\- For loading or transportation?**

 **\- Both. I want my son back. It's about time he learn the family business.**

 **\- And ... I have a deadline, for sure? One week to get him by surprise?**

 **\- Three days. Not a minute more.**

 **\- What?! You can't plan all this, especially involving other people, and give me only three days!**

The european man walked away, turning his back on the other. He made about three or four paces, then returning and throwing the scalpel with all his strength.

The cirurgical tool stood in the doorway, fixed a few inches from the man's neck. He cut a few thin, thin strands of hair. The next words were filled with rancor in a coldness that made Siberia seem hot.

 **\- Three days. Or you'll have your debt paid ... in the worst way. Am I clear enough...** ** _Brandel?_**

 **\- Y-yes, Mr. Radivilov. Crystal clear. Excuse me.**

The man left the building. He was cold and trembling, though it wasn't a cold weather. He had no options. The ukrainian man gave his passage to a brief freedom when he forged his death. No agency, no officer, not even any acquaintance could track him down. This is because in addition to "dying" to the world, still underwent plastic surgeries that changed his appearance. All paid by Radivilov. Only his eyes held the glow of the malice of those who could justify every criminal act committed during his life.

What could he do? Tell what happened to someone? That he was being blackmailed and threatened by the sole heir of one of the greatest generals of the extinct Soviet Union? That he has incurred a debt of hundreds of thousands of dollars due to alcohol, drugs, sex and gambling?

No. There was no way out. First of all, that man has always been an extremely respected physician and researcher. No one would believe him.

Second, he would be recognized. He didn't know why he felt it, but if he delate the entire scheme of weaponry, chemical manipulation, and conspiracy for the Los Angeles Police or NCIS, that brat would recognize him. One hour or another this would happen. And there ... goodbye all your chances of a new life.

Third: Radivilov had not used his real name for many years. Never been investigated by anyone. Model citizen. Everything was in his favor. Better do what he told him to.

Meanwhile, comfortable and relaxed in his apartment, Demyan Radivilov returned to watch on his tablet the events of that day. He ran his fingers over the handsome young face, which is so much like his - but much younger.

 **\- I'm sorry you were through all this suffering, Dmitri...but your grandparents would be so proud of how you held on to everything. Without getting corrupted. Like a real man in our family. The name of the Radivilov is still alive, thanks to you.**

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Sam and Callen watched Kensi and Deeks walk ahead of them. The young detective's expression was a mixture of very confused and very frightened. As they were questioning the two other suspects, they didn't know what had happened to Deeks to be so ... shocked. And Kensi was silent. She just waved a quick "after, after" before following her partner. As soon as they returned to OSP, Hetty was already waiting for them. Eric and Nell were working full steam ahead. The suspects provided almost no information. Callen and Sam got only a few places where weapons would go. All within US territory - that was troubling.

Kensi and Deeks got a name. No, less than that: a last name. Only that.

 **\- Look for Radivilov in the system. Anything. Late bill, credit card, traffic tickets, any conviction and any information with that last name.**

 **\- We're on it, Hetty.**

 **\- What about the contents of the bottles in that box? Already have the results?**

 **\- Not all of them, Sam. There are two hundred and fifty test tubes, and the ones analyzed so far have only water.**

 **\- They did it to save time ... and we lost ours.**

Callen looked at Deeks, who stood with his arms crossed and his face serious. Almost sad. He called him into a corner as soon as they arrived at the OSP and Hetty finished giving the first orders. He wanted to know what happened in the interrogation room where he and Kensi were.

- **Why did he point at you when he said the name?**

 **-... He ... said something earlier. But he whispered. Probably just Kensi and I heard.**

 **\- Deeks ... if that's relevant to the case, you have to tell.**

 **\- I know, Callen. I've been at this job for years, I understand when the situation is serious!**

Deeks ran a hand through his hair, ruffling them even more. He took a deep breath, letting his hand rest on the back of his neck and trying to get the tension out of it.

 **\- He said..."very similar"...then pointed to me...and said "Radivilov".**

Callen frowned. Yes, an intriguing statement. But he himself has been confused with others before; Deeks should be used to it already. Especially for also working as a police officer in disguise.

 **\- Deeks...I know you're worried, but that's not that unusual. Unless...something else is happening.**

That was implicit to Callen. The detective, always playful and humorous, spent all that time closed and focused exclusively on work. Maybe he talked to Kensi, but their partnership was something even Callen could not explain. It was almost as if one felt what the other was going through. This in a short time working together! They didn't even have three years of partnership! And was precisely this connection that aroused the curiosity of the eldest; Not only was Deeks serious, but so was Kensi.

His question was answered with the fearful and sincere voice of Deeks.

 **\- Callen ... I don't know if what is happening in my life right now has something to do with this case ...**

 **\- Mr. Deeks? A moment, please.**

Hetty cut short the conversation. Marty looked almost apologetically and walked away, heading toward the operations manager. They both went downstairs and went to her desk. The tiny woman sat in the chair, taking an envelope from the drawer. It was already night, so besides all the ongoing research, she still asked for detailed research on the exam and the lab from which it came.

 **\- This lab's in Baltimore. As you may know, Maryland is nearly three thousand miles from here.**

 **\- Hetty ... what a place across the country is doing with a test that has my name on it? How did they get a sample of my DNA?**

 **\- We have not found that yet. But one thing is certain: the result is ... true, Mr. Deeks. You are not the son of Gordon John Brandel.**

Marty paled. The air was lacking. He tried to speak, but the words stuck in his throat. He dropped into the chair across the table, running his hands over his head.

 **\- Now I understand...a lot of things. I...I don't know if I'm happy, if I'm disappointed, if I get angry. I don't know!**

 **\- It's really a lot of information for a single day.**

Truth. It was already high night, almost eleven o'clock. A little more and they would work dawn inside. Deeks wouldn't bother; his head was too fast for him to fall asleep. A suspicion came to his thoughts, which he spoke almost in a whisper.

 **\- Hetty...my father can be...**

 **\- I thought so too, mr. Deeks. But for this to be confirmed or denied, we must find this one of ... Radivilov. Urgently.**


	6. Fear, escape, imprisonment and freedom

A.N.: Hey! A note: I changed Marty's middle name from "Andrew" to "Alexander". Because this name make more sense in the whole fanfic's scenario.

This chapter is dedicated to a great soul, whom with his art and heart made my entire life a little better. Chester Bennington, thank you for everything.

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters from this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 _Baltimore, Maryland. Years ago._

 _Difficult times for the little family who lived in that apartment. The whole source of their problems came directly from the fall of one of the greatest social and warring powers in modern history: the Soviet Union. The regime that had lasted for decades lived the beginning of its ruin. Apparently this would still take years to happen, but the little that roberta understood in ukranian cyrillic made her realize that the repression of the Kremlin against the revolting population was increasing. Talks about mass arrests and hard labor were not uncommon in Demyan's conversations with his father on the telephone and in the letters exchanged._

 _The intern became increasingly paranoid and violent. The only person able to calm him was his son. Dmitri grew up as a happy, smiling little boy, and every time he saw his father, his eyes shone with pure joy. For him, Demyan would do anything. He would kill and die._

 _The same can't be said of the relationship between the ukranian and Roberta. The tension was increasing, with daily discussions and at any time. A few days after the boy's birth, the resident's behavior changed completely. From an affectionate and understanding fiance, he became a possessive and domineering person. He didn't allow the young woman to walk alone with their son, such as his paranoia of having the first son carried by "officials of the American country." As the first grandson of the great General Radivilov, the boy'll always has a huge target in his back. And Demyan would never let anything bad happen._

 _Outings and walks were always monitored by Demyan's former tutors or by security guards coming directly from the Kremlin. Roberta no longer had any type of liberty and even the job she had to leave due to the man's neurosis. He never physically assaulted her because under American law, that would be more than enough to keep him away from roberta and the baby. He knew what limit couldn't overcome._

 _This doesn't mean that he didn't explode in other ways. He screamed, pointed his finger, advanced within millimeters of the woman's face, threatened dozens of different forms - almost all of them involving sending Dmitri to Moscow, so that he would be raised by his grandparents. Roberta would never allow it. Her son became her only happiness and she would do anything for him. Even if she had to die in the process._

 _At that moment she made a decision. A plan was outlined. She waited patiently for the right day. Which arrived in a week. Demyan was scheduled for an emergency shift due to a clutter. Many dead, wounded coming every moment. The security guards were set up to stand at the door of the building for 24 hours, so Roberta wouldn't escape. And he had already talked to the syndic; The emergency door, in the back staircase of the buildings, was closed and barred due years without care._

 _As soon as the soviet left for his turn, Roberta came into action. She asked a neighbor upstairs for a favor: using her telephone. People on the same floor would be too obvious. The woman was reluctant, but at Roberta's plea she couldn't deny. Roberta called a friend who worked at a nearby notary's office to make a new birth certificate for Dmitri. And a new name for Roberta. The girl got in touch with some friends from the traffic department and arranged everything in a very short time. It would be enough to escape with at least new names._

 _Night fell and the time to meet her friend came. Roberta put some bags for her in a backpack, enough money in one of the side pockets and stuffed the baby bag with some of Dmitri's stuffs. The little boy, drowsy by the night, doesn't protest when he is taken from his cradle. His mother's arms is always something he adore. The woman left the apartment, locked it and left nothing but sadness and fear behind._

 _She spoke to the syndic, who confirmed that he gave to Demyan a false excuse of the locked door. He opened the place and wished luck to her and the little boy with extremely blue eyes, in a perfect mixture between mother's and father's shades of blue. She went out the back of the building and walked a few blocks, until she found her friend, who handed over the new documents and the car keys._ ** _"It's yours"_** _she said._ **_"I want a new car anyway. It's already full gas. Go. Take care of this prince"_**.

 _Roberta cried. She hugged her long-time friend, put her son in a transport chair - already settle in the car -, and threw the bags on the trunk. Then she went in, started, and departed. They'll never return._

 _From that moment Roberta and Dmitri ceased to exist for the world._

 _The driver of the car is Elisa Marie Deeks. The little boy who slept heavily, Martin Alexander Deeks. Father: not registered._

 _More than a day later, Demyan returned home. He saw the empty space and only a note, written on a typewriter, left on the kitchen counter._

 ** _" Only death could separate us, Demyan. So we're dead, and it's your fault._**

 ** _Farewell._**

 ** _Roberta and Dmitri "._**

 _He took a deep breath, looking extremely calm, spent a few seconds like this, until he threw a chair on the television. Both objects broke easily._

 _He clenched his fists, his eyes flashing pure hatred. At that moment he swore find Roberta and make her pay for every second Demyan spent away from his son._

 _He would find Dmitri. No matter how long it would take. This has become his life's mission._

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 _Just two years had passed. Roberta and Dmitri, now called Elisa and Martin, lived in a little house in the sunny state of California. She fell in love with a man named Gordon. He took Martin as his son and asked a notary public to sign a certificate. Martin A. Deeks became Martin A. Brandel - the last name of the father he came to know._

 _At first the boy always asked for his father - the real one, Demyan. Elisa always said half truth; that Demyan was gone and his father now is Gordon. Since he was very young when his mother took him, he quickly forgot the face of the aspiring physician and began to recognize Gordon as father._

 _About one year after the beggining of the relationship, Elisa told the whole truth to Gordon. That her real name is Roberta and her son is actually Dmitri and they were running away from the man because of his extremely possessive behavior._

 _She didn't know at time, but this would be the worst mistake of her life._

 _Gordon soon showed his true nature: a drunken coward, even more violent than Demyan. He physically assaulted both mother and son and said if she ran away with the boy, he would find a way to get in touch with the soviet and tell them where they were. This prison, the invisible and yet so palpable, became the new hell of the lives of mother and child. It lasted for years. Both receiving curses, punching, tapping, kicking._

 _Until he get to the extreme of armed threat. Martin was only eleven years old. But he would never let his 'father' kill his mother. He had to act and get a gun that was hidden in his bedroom - a gift from a neighbor who had already moved to another city. Just in case the boy needed it._

 _He needed. And he did. He shot his father to protect his mother and himself. He would do it again and as many times as needed._

 _With Gordon's arrest, Elisa and Martin for the first time in many years became free. As soon as he reached her age, he changed his surname from "Brandel" to "Deeks" - the maiden name of the woman who always did her best and impossible for him._

 _Even if he didn't remember anything._


	7. Unexpected result

The end of the day was declared by Hetty and she authorized - no, make this ordered - to everyone go home for a good night's sleep. They were quick byes 'cause in a few hours they would see each other again. Each entered his vehicle and went to his own place.

It wasn't long before he got to his apartment. At time - almost 11 P.M. - there was no more traffic and it was fortunate that the signs were open or opened quickly. He parked his car, leaving and looking back and forth. Since the convenience store incident has kept this habit.

He went up the stairs toward his door. Always watching the surroundings. Seeing nothing suspicious, entered the house and locked the door immediately. Monty was waiting for him, excited to see his human at home. There was only one other person who had the keys to his apartment: his neighbor, a very kind lady, who would soon get married and move. Meanwhile she was happy to take Monty for a walk during the day.

He put water and food for the dog, spent a good half hour talking and peting. Then he made a sandwich, poured orange juice into a glass with ice and made his night snack. He wasn't in the mood for dinner and couldn't stay on an empty stomach, so this was the quickest solution.

He took a quick shower and went to bed wearing only his pajama pants. Millions of thoughts flying inside his head. But the day was so exhausting that he didn't take long to a sleep full of doubts and images long forgotten in his mind.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 _\- Skazaty: Papa! Say: Daddy!_

 _\- Aaaa, aaah!_

 _\- Mayzhe tak. Znovu: Pa ... pa! It's close. Again: Pa ... pa!_

 _\- Pa...pá!_

 _\- Os' same! Velykyy, Dmitri! Davay! That's it! Great, Dmitri! Come on!_

 _Who was he? Why did he look so happy with the simplest word? His father? No, impossible. Gordon never spoke other languages than boozing and beating._

 _So who was...? He looked a lot like himself. Only...maybe in another time? Maybe the person was himself in another life. A life where he didn't have to run away, hide, be beaten or shoot his own dad to survive._

 _Still, he felt some agony. He looked like a loving and understanding man, but his eyes ... never saw anyone so eyes' coldly._

 _Who was he, after all?_

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

The sound of a ringing echoed distantly. He didn't fully wake up at the first ring. In the third he was already seated, his eyes wide, checking the surroundings of the room as if the dream could be real. His heart was not racing, but weighed like it were made of concrete. He picked up the phone, looking at the time and who was calling. Five in the morning. OSP NCIS. He sighed, shaking the bad feeling on his chest and answering the call.

 **\- Deeks.**

 **\- It's Nell. Hetty called everyone to come back. We have information about the shed and about Radivilov.**

 **\- Uh-alright. I'm on my way. Thanks, Nell.**

He ended the call and got up from the bed. He went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, and came back. It was time to put some clothes, get the cell phone, backpack, say goodbye to Monty and leave the apartment. He locked the door and went down quickly, getting into the car and starting. In seconds he was on the way to the Mission.

For the first time in more than a year forgot to check the surroundings. He didn't notice a discreet, dimly lit car had a person inside on the other side of the street. The man wore binoculars with night vision. He stayed there for hours, the second day of vigil. The first was made in a rented house across the street.

He's already studied all the escape routes and the least-targeted path to his "boss' " hideout. Just one more day. And then he would be free forever.

Damn hour he met that woman and her son.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Around 5:40 A.M. everyone was already present, of course with the expression of a 'not-so-well-slept-night'. Nothing that a strong cup of coffee didn't solve.

As soon as all was properly awake and alert, Hetty called them and didn't say good morning. This showed the seriousness of the situation.

 **\- Ladies, gentlemen. Meet the soviet general Górki Radivilov. One of the great commanders of the extinct Soviet Union. He died shortly after the end of the regime in 1992. His wife, Vonda, passed away two years after that. He had strong ideals, almost all of them against the american way of life. Yet he sent his only son here. He did medicine at Johns Hopkins and graduated with honors.**

 **\- So our only clue about this Radivilov is his son, who's living here.**

 **\- Not even that, Mr. Hanna. According to the Immigration records, Demyan Radivilov returned to Moscow as soon as he knew about his father's death. And here's a curiosity: Demyan was adopted by the Radivilov couple. The Kremlin destroyed all information prior to adoption.**

As Hetty spoke, photos and documents appeared on the screen for everyone to see. Images of Górki, Vonda and Demyan together, he still a child. As the photos showed him growing, they all noticed one thing.

 **\- Deeks, this could be a perfect disguise operation for you.**

 **\- You just look like him!**

 **\- How strange...**

 **\- I do look...but the eyes are different. His are much clearer.**

The debate continued until Hetty asked for silence again. The voices stopped slowly and she asked Nell to change the screen, showing the data resulting from the urgent research on the box with the bottles containing Biological Risk information.

 **\- Of all the 250 tubes analyzed, only one contained something that was not water. It's actually a psychoactive compound serum. His victims are highly susceptible to external commands. In simple terms, they become dolls without will or resistance to orders. The first successful studies were in the Soviet Union, but it all supposedly ceased with the end of the regime.**

Everyone is shocked by the revelation. This is extremely dangerous. A whole population could be forced to commit acts of violence...acts of terrorism. And might never know of the harm inflicted on his fellows. Callen closed his eyes and Sam clenched his fists and his teeth. He knew that bad people would never cease to exist; he just wished he could do more.

A soft whistle awakened all of their thoughts. Hetty asked for facial recognition before they arrived, and apparently the results are done. Eric switched the screen to the program used in the recognition and two compatible results were visible. One of them at 100%.

 **\- Hetty, your sixth sense was correct. Demyan Radivilov never left the United States. He changed his identity. Today he uses the name of Arthur Schneider. Neurosurgeon in Galt, Sacramento. Before this he was Chief of Neurosurgery at Johns Hopkins. Also works with medical research.**

Everyone was ready to leave. Vests and guns, just in case. They don't know what the fuck they're going to end up with! And then the second photo compatibility appeared. Deeks looked at the screen. The facial symmetry was above 60%. It wasn't just someone like him.

He paled.

He was at the screen.

Martin A. Deeks.


	8. Ambushed

A.N.: Hey! I just wanna say thanks to a very kind french reader, who send me a note about a silly mistake I made. It's very important when you guys see something like that, because it help me to write better! 

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters and the plot of this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

The facial symmetry was above 60%. It wasn't just someone like him.

He paled.

He was at the screen.

Martin A. Deeks.

Hetty looked even more serious. That case became more and more personal to her liaison officer. Under normal circumstances, when a case involves the personal life of one of her agents, she takes him or her away from the mission immediately. And if the situation calls for it, she calls protection for this agent. Deeks is an agent. It might not have filled the entire application to log in, but in practice it did even more than the rest of the team.

Everyone was looking at her, waiting for a decision. Deeks mentally begged not to be removed from the case.

 **\- Mr. Hanna. Go with mr. Deeks. Miss Blye, follow mr. Callen.**

Sam, like the other three, didn't understand the sudden change in team dynamics. Doubts were quickly addressed by the operations manager's explanation.

 **\- We don't know everything yet. Mr. Deeks seems to be connected to the case in question. He can tell you what's going on. Miss Blye can inform mr. Callen what she knows so far. And Mr. Hanna may question Radivilov about the use of the Navy's coat of guns. Mr. Deeks can balance the interrogation.**

 **\- Hetty, all I know is what Deeks told me.**

 **\- Anything, however simple it may be, can change the conclusion of any case. Now go.**

 **\- The addresses of the hospital and Radivilov's house is already on your cell phones.**

 **\- Thanks, Nell. Let's go.**

Sam just waved to Deeks follow him, which he did. Deep down he knew he could trust Sam and Callen, but he always seemed more connected with Kensi - even if he didn't tell her much. Maybe this is what Hetty want; break a bit of the coldness of the Seal and keep him aware that Deeks is, in fact, a member of the team.

The detective got in the car right after the Marine, sitting in the passenger seat and closing the door. He fastened the seat belt and they were off the ground belonging to the OSP. Internally, he is relieved to continue working on the investigation.

The silence became palpable. For minutes they stayed like this, until Sam decided speak first:

 **\- All right, Deeks. Spit it out. There's no more reason for you and Hetty have this secrets.**

 **\- Sam, I ...**

 **\- No, don't come with "Sam" on me. You saw that photo. We all saw it. Having someone like you is one thing; but that was way beyond coincidence! I could see on your face!**

 **\- SAM! I was just going call Kensi and ask her to put the phone on speaker. I'll tell you everything, but it's not fair just know everything I know, when my partner and your partner are in the other car!**

The agent didn't talk for a few seconds, analyzing the quick thought of Deeks. And the maturity in his words. He couldn't deny that Deeks was right, and for a moment he wondered why he hadn't the same idea.

 **\- Ah...okay. Go ahead. Sorry.**

The last word came almost in an inaudible whisper. Deeks looked at Sam, let out a chuckle and gestured with his hands on his ear.

- **Excuse-me. What? I didn't hear the last part. Is the great agent Sam Hanna apologizing?**

 **\- Yes...yes, it is! I'm sorry, okay! I said it out loud! Happy?**

 **\- I'm satisfied.**

The loose, confident young man's smile almost got Sam as well. At that moment he thought of the conversation he had with Callen and saw, every minute, that his partner had a valid point. Still, he didn't miss a chance to tease.

But the provocation turned against him.

 **\- Whatever. You call me "Sam" and you don't even know my first name.**

 **\- Osama.**

 **-** ** _WHAT_** **? How you...**

 **\- You don't look like Samuel. And I'm not "just a cop". I'm also...**

 **-... A great detective.**

 **\- A great detective! Thank you!**

The last part was spoken by the two at the same time. The atmosphere seemed light, but it didn't take long for the feeling that something is missing coming back with all force. Deeks took a deep breath, picking up his cell phone and dialing Kensi's number. As soon as she answered, he asked her to put her on speaker.

 _ **\- Talk, Deeks.**_

 **\- I'll tell you what happened, and that may or may not have something to do with this case. But I don't think it's okay only Sam knows everything, so I'll talk let you all know at the same time. There's no point keeping this between Hetty and me.**

 _ **\- But what's so serious? You just said it had something to do with your father.**_

 **\- Yeah, it all starts there. A few days ago I was home and received an envelope. I don't know who sent, it was under my door. O opened and inside it I found two documents. One was a note and the other the result of a test.**

 _ **\- Deeks, I'm sorry, but I'm not following you.**_

 **\- In the note it was written "He was never your father" That's all, nothing else. And on the other paper...**

 _ **\- Let me guess: DNA test result. Confirming what the note said.**_

Deeks closed his eyes, leaning the head against the back of the stool. He barely talks about Brandel to anyone, and the only time he ever said anything to Kensi, it was as a joke tone. A trick he always uses to hide his feelings in the deepest part of his soul.

Sam didn't need any confirmation. He looked at Deeks's face and knew: Callen's guess was correct. He couldn't imagine what the detective was going through, but he was there to help. In his opinion everyone had the right to know their parents.

 **\- Deeks, are you telling us this guy, Radivilov...**

 **\- Can be my father? Yes, that's what I'm saying. I was going research to find my mother after this mission and try to find out...**

He was interrupted by the ringing of Sam's cell phone. The agent answered the call, and Eric's urgent voice echoed in the speaker phone.

 _ **\- Sam, Hetty tried talk to Deeks, but the phone is busy!**_

 **\- We're talking to Kensi and Callen. What happened?**

 _ **\- The fingerprints on the envelope that Deeks gave Hetty arrived! It took time because we had to search in all sources!**_

 **\- All sources...Eric, what the hell do you mean by that?!**

The next words came from Hetty. Her voice carried a veiled urgency, instantly perceived by everyone - even by Kensi and Callen, who also listened through the speaker.

 _ **\- There's a digital besides yours and mine in that envelope, mr. Deeks. It belongs to Gordon John Brandel!**_

 **\- WHAT?! Hetty, this is imposs...**

There was no time for conclusion. Their car was pressed by another, a gray SUV, tires with rotating and chrome rims. Sam had trouble stabilizing the steering, but accelerated as soon as he was able to regain control. Again they were closed, only this time with such violence that Sam could no longer keep the car balanced. He tried to brake, but that only made things worse. The car slid, chirping the tires and then flipped over three times before stopping upside down.

Sam and Deeks were very dizzy. Luckily they didn't lose consciousness. If they weren't wearing a seat belt, the story could be much worse. They tried to untie the seatbelts, and with some difficulty succeeded. When they're finally out of the car, Deeks saw three men wearing gas masks on the side of the SUV. One of them threw a can in the direction of the detective and the agent.

 **\- Sam, watch out!**

He turned, using his body to protect the Seal. The explosion was much louder than physical. That's what they thought for a few seconds. Soon they felt an acid and very strong odor, and didn't take even 10 seconds to affect both.

Sam and Deeks wore the collars of their shirts to try to slow the effect of the gas. It didn't work for a long time, and soon they both collapsed.

The men with masks took the detective out of the overturned car and put him inside the SUV. They entered, soon the van quickly accelerated and was out of sight.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Kensi and Callen heard everything on the phone. The agent vaguely knew about Brandel. She only knew that Deeks shot him at the age of 11. But from the panic in Deeks's voice, Kensi suspected it was his father - which made the hairs on the back of her neck rise. When she was going to talk with the detective, she saw the car crash right in front of her. Obviously it wasn't an accident, as the SUV hit Sam's car again. She didn't have time to ask if they were all right; the phone connection was interrupted on the first overturning of the car. They were a little behind and the agent couldn't hide her panic.

 **\- Deeks! Sam!**

 **\- Hold on, Kensi!**

Callen accelerated, but he didn't have time to reach them. Another SUV closed the way, and as soon as he saw what the occupants were going to do, he grabbed Kensi and bent down with her.

An endless burst of bullets. The noise is so loud that don't seem to come from isolated weapons, but from a war. It only lasted a few minutes., but for them it seemed hours.

Just as started, it's over. The men got into the second car, following the same route as the first one. Callen and Kensi got out of the car, guns in fist, firing toward the distant vehicle. Hidden plate, no identification.

The wind brought the distinct scent that only bothered his senses, making them a little bit dizzy. They hurried to Sam's car and only he was there. They dragged the fainted officer out and took him to the side of the road. Kensi, regaining her strength, ran back, but didn't see her partner anywhere.

 **\- No, no! Deeks! DEEKS! Where's he, Callen?!**

Callen wasted no time. He had his phone ready, calling Hetty. He ran his fingers through the hair, trying to find a solution in the middle of all that chaos.

The operations manager answered on the first ring.

 _ **\- Mr. Callen, I heard a car crash, and the call dropped. What happened?!**_

 **\- It was a ambush, Hetty. They took Deeks.**

Callen let the air, stuck in his lung, leave out a frustrated sigh. He looked everywhere, searching for anything that could help.

He repeated the last sentence, and for the first time after a long time looking totally ... lost.

 **\- They took Deeks ...**


	9. A real nightmare

A.N.: So you all can give me the "Dumbiest person of century" award! This chapter is already translated from PT-BR to English about fours days ago, but I simply forgot and translated ALL OVER AGAIN. When I was saving the Fanfiction site just popped up the warning "A real nightmare already existis".

I'm kinda of sick right now, so I feel sleeepy. But THIS IS NOOOOT A EXCUSE ò.ó For that, I am sorry ;-;

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters from this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

The words are shuffled inside the head. Thoughts run at full speed and he couldn't organize anything beyond the huge headache he feels. His breathing, deep and slow, suddenly became rapid and shallow, as if he had been underwater for a long time. His whole body was heavier than an iron pillar.

In the midst of so much confusion he could see only one thing: he is no longer in the car with Sam. And at the same time the image of the faint agent in front of him took every space of his memories. Along with the ambush. Shit, why they didn't see that?!

Now the guilt came along with the headache. If Sam is hurt he will never forgive himself. He would rather die than see one of his team hurt himself. As much as they sometimes made a point of criticizing him. Or call it "temp."

He knows what they meant: temporary.

I was just there to keep the spot warm...

NO! He refused to continue this self-pity. He went through much worse things in life, was always alone and never got to this point. He wouldn't start now. If he had to prove every minute of his life that he deserved to be at NCIS, he would. Until this gets clear in everyone's head. Well, except Hetty's. Because she already knew that before the first day.

Hetty ... how much time has passed? Of course she already knew about the trap, she will do something ...

Callen.

Kensi. Ken...si.

He couldn't see whether the two were wounded, if they were right behind Sam's car or had stayed by the way. And then the pain and guilt received a new friend: the concern.

 _"Please, they have to be alright, may they all be okay...let me be wounded and die before they suffer anything ... AAAAH what a hell! Somebody stop this pain!"_

He concentrated as best he could to silence the mess of thought inside the head. He forced himself to breathe more deeply and managed to raise one hand, resting it on his forehead. He moved his head to the sides, always focusing on not fainting again.

 _"You can do it, Marty, you can do it."_

He forced his eyes for a few seconds before opening them very slowly and then letting get accustomed to the environment. Only after that he woke up.

First fact: He's not tied. Good news.

Second fact: He's in a bed. Not on a mattress lying on the floor with old, torn drapes. It's a bed. As good or better than his own. He didn't knows if this is good news, but it couldn't be so bad. Left in the field "neutral".

Third fact: He felt the holster around his waist and noticed that his gun is no longer there. But his badge didn't come out of his pocket. Bad, very bad news.

Fourth fact: there is someone sitting in a chair, a few feet in front of the bed.

 _"Martin Alexander Deeks, get out of this bed NOW!"_

He jumped out of bed and immediately regretted it; The whole room seemed to spin madly, and he had to lean on the first thing he could hold: the bedside table.

The voice came from far away at first. Then it got louder, as if the person were approaching him.

 **-** ** _Dmitri, spokiynyy. Vse v poryadku_** **. Dmitri, calm down. It's all right.**

 **\- Wh...what?...Who are you? Speak my language!**

 **\- But I'm speaking your language, Dmitri.**

 **\- Who is...this...Dmitri?! My name is Marty!**

 **\- Huh. No. The grandson of Górki and Vonda Radivilov would never have a simple name like...Marty.**

That's it. He is in the presence of a madman. There is no other explanation. He held up one hand, palm open, asking for silence. He didn't think he would have the request answered. To his surprise, really nothing more was said. He squinted again, blinking several times. His vision regained focus and he was finally able to see clearly who was in front of him.

It was like seeing himself. All that could be, everything the world would have reserved for him ...

If I were the son of that man. But he isn't.

He learned long ago that "father" is not a word to be used with anyone. That man, to him, is just that: anyone.

He has the same level of value in his life as Gordon. None.

 **\- You are crazy. Lunatic! You've kidnapped a cop, you sick! Do you have any idea how this might end up for you?! You better let me go!**

Demyan lowered his head, crossing his arms. He sighed first. Then he laughed quietly, almost like a whisper. Then the laughter exploded all over the room, all over the hiding place. By the way, where was he? Deeks hated the effect of that gas even more.

 **-** ** _Davay! Shcho!_** **Let's go! That's it! This is the Radivilov force screaming in your blood! Your grandfather was also a law enforcement officer. A general! But of course you already know that. Your mother must have told you!**

So he was right to want look for his mother. At this point he doesn't know if it's a good or a bad thing not know her whereabouts. As soon as he managed to live by himself, she disappeared. And she just said it was for his own good, that she would never live in peace if something happens to her only son. She preferred a thousand times never see him again, but know that he had become a free and happy man.

Deeks always thought she was referring to the hell they'd lived with Brandel.

He realized it wasn't just that. That isn't even the first reason.

 **\- My mom...she never told me anything. I found out about you because of the guns and that poison you were carrying along with those water bottles. I found out because I'm a cop. It's my job stop people like you.**

The older man stopped laughing almost instantly. Her eyes were bright with hate. Not by Deeks. He would never hate his son.

But Roberta ... is another story.

He strode toward Marty, as if attacking him. Still with some effect of the gas in his system, he managed to swerve and, luckily, hit a punch in Demyan's face. Then a knee in his stomach. When the man turned his back, feeling pain and still laughing again, Deeks tried to put his arms back and throw him to the ground. He had to lock him up and find a way to call some help, since his cell phone is obviously not there.

Where is he? What place is that? Why everything still confused and hazy?

Distracted by trying to stop Radivilov and lock him forever, he didn't realize that the door opened. The person stepped forward. Deeks only heard when it was too late. When he turned, he saw the monster of all his nightmares. Deeks felt a hit right on his head, weakening again and falling to the floor, next to Demyan.

 **\- No...you died! She said...you died...**

 **\- I don't know who "she" is, brat. But she must be an idiot, just like you!**

Deeks couldn't answer. Another blow, and all he saw was the dark take over. Before fainting only a plea ran through his numbed mind.

 _ **\- Kensi...**_


	10. Search, clue and confessions

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters and the plot from this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 _"Kensi ..."_

She turned, anxious. She was sure to hear him call her. But the voice came from far away. It's only a reminder of one of the few times he didn't use one of the millions of nicknames that he gave to her. The eyes returned to the screen of her cell phone. The body bent and the elbows resting on her knees. Her feet hit the ground without much rhythm, just in anticipation of some news.

 **\- Kensi.**

It's just a voice echoing in the head. It's just worry taking over. Better stop and stay strong. The team don't need her fear; they needed her skills.

 **\- Earth to Kensi!**

There's a snap right in front of her face, and the agent got up at once, almost defensively. Only then did he realize that it was not Deeks's voice echoing in his thoughts; It was Callen who had been released only with a small cut on his forehead, the result of a shard from the shattered glass of the car.

 **\- Callen...you scared me!...What about Sam?**

 **\- Some cuts, the head aching for the beat and whatever came out of the gas can we collect. But he'll be fine. They want to keep he resting today.**

 **\- Good, good.**

Callen knows what his colleague is going through. How many times had he been afraid? He stopped counting a long time ago. Sam became more than his perceiver; is his best friend. His link to the world. Without him, Callen was just a stranger who doesn't know his own story. So at that moment he thought about Deeks and Kensi.

He doesn't know how bad the detective's past should be. Probably the only person who knows anything other than Deeks...is Hetty. It's time to ask the operations manager some questions. That confiscated weaponry could take away thousands of lifes. The team doesn't know if there is more out there. And the worst of all factors: the serum. There was only one bottle full of psychoactive poison in that box. Which means there is more of it hidden somewhere.

There is no more time to lose. He walked over to where Sam was and found the tiny manager, who walked into the hospital shortly after getting some information about the whole ambush. Kensi was right behind Callen.

 **\- Hetty...we need to talk.**

 **\- I agree, mr. Callen. About many things. But it's hard...to find the right beginning.**

 **\- Deeks. Let's start with he and all of this.**

They all turned to Sam, who managed to sit on the bed without feeling a wave of nausea and dizziness invading his body. There's a spark of anger in his eyes that Callen knows very well: the frustration of not being able to complete a mission. And now the detective's life is jeopardized.

Hetty could deny it. She could say it's a subject that only Marty should authorize to be spoken or not. But she knows it would be a waste of time. And she kept everything she knew in silence enough time. It's time to talk, because it could save Deeks.

She only hoped that one day he would forgive her.

 **\- The father figure Deeks always remembered is Gordon John Brandel. I know everyone has heard this name recently. Roberta, Deeks' mother, met Gordon when she wore the identity of Elisa Marie Deeks. Apparently the single mother of a two-year-old boy, Martin Alexander Deeks. At first Gordon was sympathetic and loving, and became a true father to the boy. Then "Elisa" felt comfortable telling the truth to Brandel: that his real name is Roberta and the boy's name is Dmitri.**

 **\- And that was the biggest mistake of my life.**

A new voice is present. Everyone looked at her.

The owner is a woman with distant and sad face. It seemed that all the weight of the world had been unjustly laid on her shoulders and yet she carried him serenely. Even so, she captivated anyone for the goodness in her countenance and beauty, which didn't leave her even with years of physical and psychological abuse. And the eyes...it's very clear who Marty inherited the intense blue orbs.

For Kensi, eyes much more beautiful and warm than the Radivilov's.

 **\- Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, Miss Blye, this is Roberta Anne Deeks. She'll let us know the details.**

Callen got up from the chair where he was sitting, greeting Mrs. Deeks with a handshake. He invited her to take the chair and the woman willingly accepted, holding her purse with a certain force. He opened a zipper, pulling out a photo. A small but very close-knit family: a couple and their only child a few months old.

 **\- This is the only picture with Demyan that I kept. He was a good person. At least it seemed to be. When we met he was a medical student. A handsome soviet man, and because if that despised by many people. But he knew how to delight even the most skeptical. I was a receptionist. The connection was almost immediate. After a very fast relationship he asked me to marry him. We visited Moscow at the time, and his parents welcomed me...then I discovered that I was pregnant. He and his parents were so happy!**

Roberta lowered her face and took a handkerchief from the purse. She wiped away the tears that had begun to fall, taking a deep breath.

 **\- Demyan defended me when my parents knew I was expecting a baby. They were extremely strict people and were shocked by the news. They told me to abort or leave. As was obvious, Demyan and I chose the second option. When Marty was born, he didn't have that name. He was registered and baptized as Dmitri Radivilov.**

 **\- We investigated Radivilov's whole life...and we never found anything about any child of his, Mrs. Deeks...we believe in you, only...**

 **\- It's almost unbelievable a child just disappear, isn't it? Especially the grandson of Górki Radivilov. I know.**

She looked at Kensi after answering her comment, then to Hetty, as if asking for help. The tiny woman explained to clarify this 'small' detail.

 **\- It turns out that Mrs. Deeks here revealed to me in our conversation that Demyan erased all of his son's US records as soon as the first information on the riots within the Soviet Union reached his ears. She discovered this from a friend who helped her escape from Radivilov's obsession.**

 **\- He...became paranoid. Any sterner glance awakened the worst within him. Only Dmitri could calm him down, but I was afraid that too would end. He was ready to take my son away, to be raised by his grandparents. He said...He'd kill me if he had to.**

She didn't try to hide the pain anymore. Tears fell mercilessly, wetting her face with melancholy and suffering. He took a deep breath before continuing.

 **\- This friend of mine worked in an office and a notary's office. She managed to arrange new identities and documents for me and Dmitri. I became Elisa Marie and he became Martin Alexander Deeks.**

 **\- Life is ironic...Deeks had been in disguise since he was a baby.**

Sam's comment wasn't joking. He did only to soften the mood, already so heavy for the detective's abduction. But Roberta ended up laughing. A bitter, regretful, agonized laugh.

 **\- He's always been very good at hiding what he feels and what he thinks. I can't find out myself. Only when he decides to speak. Especially after joining with that fret John. He did so badly on both of us, but he did worse with Marty...years of violence, of screaming, of beatings so extreme that my son stopped several times in the emergence of some hospitals. I have so much regret...I should have let Demyan finish me and take Marty from here.**

Kensi doesn't need listen anymore. She already understood why Deeks is so closed about his own personal life. She doesn't take his reason. She hugged Roberta, letting her cry on his shoulder as she stroked her hair and spoke softly and sympathetically.

 **\- No! Mrs. Deeks, never say that again. You moved heaven and earth to save your son. If he had gone to the Soviet Union it could have been even worse. General Górki died in 1992 , and his wife in 94. You saved your son's life.**

 **\- Oh, my dear...no! It's on the contrary. He saved my life in every way a life can be saved. And the only thing I could do was get away from him, so Demyan would never find him.**

 **\- We'll find him. He's amazing, the world needs someone as good as him.**

 **\- Not just good. The best.**

Callen said, his gaze serious and determined. Hetty knows that expression. Callen is engaged 150 percent in the mission. Because this will bring the smile back into the face of a person who deserves be happy. It will make a son find his mother. And for him, that's good enough.

Hetty called a nurse from the hospital and gave some money. He asked her to accompany Mme. She went to the cafeteria and had coffee with her. The nurse smiled and led the sweet woman to the place requested. This being so, the director of operations turned to her agents, dialing for the OSP. Nell answered on the second ring.

 **\- Miss Jones, you're on speaker. Talk about your findings.**

 _ **\- Okay, so here we go: the cars are without a license plate and with no apparent identification. What you can tell is that they are two silver GMC Yukon.**_

 **\- But Nell, it does not help us ...**

 _ **\- Hey, just hold your horses! When I finish, it will help. What you've gotten me is that the hoops of the cars are spinning and chrome. Well, they're not chrome. They are platinum. Way too expensive. There are only two specialty stores that sell this hoop, and only one shop that installs them in California, because restitution for a piece of those can reach hundreds of thousands of dollars.**_

 **\- It helps a lot! That's my girl!**

 _ **\- Awn ... thanks, Sam!**_

 **\- Do we have the names and adresses of these places?**

 _ **\- Hey, it's Eric. I'm sending to your cell phones. When you get the serial number you can pass us, because there may be a delivery address.**_

 **\- Thanks Eric! Thanks, Nell!**

Callen answered just before Hetty hung up. She doesn't say anything else because isn't necessary; her agents began to take action. Even Sam, who is already pulling the needle out of the back of his hand and getting up.

 **\- Mr. Hanna, what do you think you're doing?**

 **\- What does it look like, Hetty? I'm discharging myself. There is no more reason for me to relax.**

Kensi grabbed her purse, just smiling at the agent and walking toward the exit.

 **\- He is right. Deeks needs us. We'll not disappoint him.**


	11. Against own will

A.N.: HI! So, the idea os the serum is from a book, the first of a very famous series here in Brazil. It's from my very favorite brazilian writter: Pedro Bandeira. The book is called "A Droga da Obediência" ("The Drug of Obedience") and belongs to "Os Karas" series. I have all and I trully adore it!

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters and the plot from this fanfic are actually mine.

WARNING: Some bad words and language. Nothing THAAAT bad, but still. 

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

For the second time in a short time he found himself in a limbo between darkness and light. He had a headache from hell. Unfortunately this time he remembered what had happened. He wanted it all to be a nightmare, to wake up in his bed on a sunny Sunday, with Monty to play and the ocean to calm down.

None of this would happen. Something within him screamed that everything would go very, very wrong. And what will he do? Continue with closed eyes, perhaps falling into unconsciousness again not to face reality? No. Avoiding what happened, throughout his whole life, was much more difficult than facing difficulties.

He opened the eyes slowly, getting used to the now much brighter environment. He blinked a few times, trying to focus and recognize the place. He raised the face and realized he is no longer in the room where he woke the first time. Neither is he lying down or free.

Marty is in a chair, one of those used in a doctor's office where the pacient can lie down. He even realized he was in this position; almost lying down. Pulses, elbows, and knees held by the same restrictions used in hospitals. He tried to break free, obviously not succeeding.

He saw a metal door just in front of him and he did not have time to call someone because it soon opened. Demyan entered first, one hand in a pocket of his overcoat and the other carrying a small black briefcase. His gaze was divided between sad and anxious.

 **-** ** _Vybachte, miy syn_** **. Sorry, my son. This is necessary. But before we talk, you need a...** ** _vykup_** **. A redemption.**

Demyan pointed to the open door, and soon the man who struck Deeks was pushed into the room. Behind him came another guy, practically stuck a gun in the back of the first.

The detective would recognize those eyes anywhere. The face is different, it has much less hair ... but the monster can never hide the evil that overflows from those orbs darkened by years of abuses committed against itself and, especially, against the others. More than psychopathy; there lies pure and simple wickedness.

 **\- How can you be alive ?! This isn't possible, this has to be a nightmare ...**

 **\- I'm not jumping with joy to see you either, you worthless brat.**

BAM. A punch that echoed in the room and he turned, almost falling. Demyan's blow was such that it drew blood. The man surprised Deeks; Nobody would say he could be so strong. He caught Gordon by the throat, dragging him closer to Deeks.

 **\- You hurt my son. Be polite and say you are sorry.** **Now** **.**

 **\- He threw you down! If it weren't for me...**

 **\- I'm not just talking about yesterday, you piece of shit! I'm talking about years of screaming, and threats, and beatings, and the shotgun you! YOU pointed to my ONLY son! Someone I swore to love and protect and that a bitch took from me!**

 **-Never...NEVER...talk about my mom like that.**

Deeks's voice came out between his teeth. It has a different glow in the look; it always happens when someone commits the audacity to hurt his loved ones. There's not too many. He can count on the fingers of one hand, maybe. But he values them as precious treasures.

The ukranian recognized that shine, because he always had it. He lost all the people he once cherished; now there's only Dmitri. And he would never lose him again. Demyan admired him even more. He will be perfect. The perfect son.

The perfect soldier.

 **\- You think your mother did the right thing to keep you from me, Dmitri. I understand, you've stood up for her all your life. It's a habit. But that needs to change. This past of yours needs to go away. Starting for now.**

He tightened his grip on Gordon's neck, making him kneel. He looked at the group who was armed and only nodded; He approached and pointed the pistol at the head of the subdued man.

 **\- Tell him...Speak out loud. "I am sorry for everything I did".**

Deeks stared at him. For the first time in his life, he saw something besides hatred in the eyes of the man he always had as his dad; saw the fear. He shook his head a few times, trying to make him deny the order, say nothing, keep that stupid pride that followed him all his life.

But it did not help. Gordon just looked at Deeks, and his voice came out only in a murmur of his last exhale of life.

 **\- Marty...I'm sorry...**

There is no crash. No deafening noise. Only the firing sound coming out of a silencer shot. Gordon John Brandel fell in a thud, a hole in the middle of his head, blood staining the immaculate room.

Marty's world lost every sound. Only his breath reached his ears - a reminder that he is alive, despite the nightmare that lives at that moment. His eyes widened, his chest gasping as if he were drowning. After all, he didn't want Brandel dead. He wanted him paying in jail for all the crimes committed. That he could recover. That one day - who knows? - Had the father-son relationship Marty always dreamed of.

Two tears falls, one from each eye. Gradually the sounds returned. Zipper being opened. Demyan taking a vial and a syringe out of the small pouch. The subaltern dragging a table and chair to near Deeks. Demyan sitting. Leaving syringe and bottle on the table and taking her cotton and alcohol.

 **\- I always wanted many things in this life, Dmitri. I wanted be a successful doctor. I wanted support the cause of the great Soviet Union. I wanted a love to share all this, just like my mother and my father. I wanted children. But most of all, I wanted control. Of everything. Of all. So...I became a neurosurgeon.**

He wet the cotton with the alcohol and then gently rubbed it over Deeks's neck. The detective felt the icy liquid in contact with his skin and he stirred violently, trying to get rid of all that insanity.

 **\- Shhh...if you don't keep quiet, I'll hurt you. And I don't want this. You know, I think you heard this before, but you have your mother's eyes. They were always the part I loved most about her. They will lose some of that brightness, but I assure you, my son: it's for a good cause.**

Deeks then saw the Soviet pick up the flask and pry the needle into it. Soon the syringe was filled to half with a clear and odorless liquid. The henchman who killed Brandel came forward, putting the gun away and holding the detective's head to the side, so that the neck was exposed. Of course he tried to fight. Trapped in the way he was, however, he could do nothing but move his arms and legs very little.

 **\- Stop it! Radivilov, don't do this! Please, no! STOP!**

Demyan doesn't listen. He approach again and calmly injects the liquid on the disinfected place. Deeks feels an endless heat wave sweep over his body, as if catching fire. He clenches his teeth and feels shivers go up his spine. Soon this wave of heat passed to his head and he screams. Then he is silent. His eyes fluttered and he felt consciousness leave his body. But not completely.

The images of the people he knows and treasure became mere smudges in his mind. Slowly erased, like drawings made of crayons. His mother, Hetty, Callen, Sam, Nell, Eric ...

The last one to disappear was the one he trully loves. And that he never had a chance to say everything he feels. His voice he is now in a low tone of despair. Farewell...

 _ **\- Kensi...**_

And then those blue-ocean eyes, so vivid and fantastic, gradually lost their sparkle. His body, minutes ago fighting the toxin, finally let itself relax. The fists that were closed tightly...softened. His breathing, urgent and hasty, calmed down and deepened.

Demyan followed the whole process in the chair. He observed every aspect of transformation that his serum provided to the human body. To the body of his son. After the right time, he released the straps that held Deeks, stroked his hair and called him by the name of birth.

 **\- Dmitri Radivilov. Look at me.**

And the boy turned, obeying the order without protest. He sat upright and stood impassive, like a lifeless doll.

 **- _Miy syn_...my son!**

Totally driven by madness, Demyan hugged his son tightly. The detective, overwhelmed by the serum and Demyan's will, remained motionless. Only a cold, emotionless sentence reached the ears of the Ukrainian.

 **- _Papa...YA hotovyy_. Dad ... I'm ready.**

At that moment Marty Deeks no longer existed.

Dmitri Radivilov is reborn.


	12. Torturing void

A.N.: Ok, this one I REALLY didn't translate until RIGHT NOW. So here we go!

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters from this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 **\- Federal agent. I need the list of buyers for this hoop model.**

Kensi didn't enter smiling. She didn't say hello. She didn't look at the other customers of the luxury car shop.

Callen and Sam were in the other store indicated by Nell and Eric at that time, asking the same questions as she. It had been more than twenty-four hours since Marty was gone and there they don't have a second to lose. She knew that the chances of a missing person being found alive after 48 hours of searching was almost impossible.

But she also hoped Radivilov, as Deeks' father, wouldn't harm the detective.

The manager looked at the photo and recognized that wheel model. Custom made with watermark on the sides, wider than those normally sold in the store. Still, he would've many problems if he gave the list to that woman. His clients are of the highest society, rich and influential. Such things could ruin his business.

 **\- Yeah, we sell this model. Only by order. See that mark here? It's exclusive to one customer, only.**

 **\- Great. I need the name and the shipping address.**

 **\- That ... will be possible with the right warrant. You brought one, right?**

The agent took a deep breath, slamming one of her hands on the countertop. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself. Without much success. He shot the man with the eyes and stood within inches of him.

 **\- Listen to me , your rich people's coconut matting. My partner is in danger and right now you're helping whoever is with him. I can arrest you for complicity in abduction of a law enforcement officer and all you say is "I need a warrant"?!**

 **\- S-Sorry, ma'am! It's store rules...and the law!**

 **\- Then let the law be fulfilled. Here is the warrant.**

And a folded paper was thrown on the counter. Callen and Sam walked over to Kensi's side. The Seal tapped the agent's back, just to greet her and show he was there for anything.

Callen folded his arms, waiting for the manager read the entire document, without the slightest trace of anger. In fact the agent had a corner smile, enjoying the victory of that moment.

 **\- We had the same problem at the store we went to. We asked for two warrants right away. One for there and one for here. It didn't take more than an hour.**

 **\- You know, when it's the life of a cop who's at risk...things move faster.**

The man looked at the faces of the agents shortly after hearing the words of Callen and Sam. Then he asked for a moment, going to his office. Within five minutes he was back with three sheets stapled together. Full customer names and delivery addresses, as well as contact phones. Kensi picked up the papers without much ceremony and read each piece of information very carefully. It didn't take long to find a familiar name.

 **\- Arthur Schneider...**

 **\- Radivilov's alias.**

Callen picked up his cell phone and released the screen. He opened a photo and showed it to the manager, no patience for conversation.

 **\- Is this Arthur Schneider?** ** _It's him_** **?!**

 **\- Yeah...it's him. He has...an accent. Not very strong, but sometimes he even speaks some weird words...looks German or...**

 **\- Russian. Except it's neither.**

Sam said this as he left the store, Kensi and Callen right behind. From the datas Eric got, Radivilov actually came from the Ukrainian side of the Soviet Union. The difference is very subtle, but does exist. He got in the car and started driving shortly after Callen entered. Kensi was her own car.

There wasn't need to even go to the third address - a workshop. What they wanted is already on that sheet. Kensi was ahead and the two agents followed. On the phone Sam passed the information and asked for immediate reinforcement, possible rescue of law enforcement. Nell secured the call and also called for two ambulances. She knew the NCIS agents. Any mission accomplished, whether successful or not, almost always ended with the wounded - whether on the side of the agents or on the side of the investigated. Then she learned that along with the reinforcement of the agency or the police, medical supply were always welcome.

The Seal thanked her and hung up the phone. Nothing more was said. The tension became physical and could be cut with a knife.

In everyone's head, just one thought: rescue the friend.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

They arrived at the tiny city called Vernon very fast. In no more than twenty minutes they stopped their cars and went out, putting on their vests, preparing weapons and ammunition. They closed the doors of the cars and ran into the city. All with as much silence as possible.

At first they kept together, so the three noticed the same thing and at the same time: silence. It was an industrial place, so the normal thing would be people pass all the time, going in and out from work. In broad daylight and work time...there wasn't a single living soul.

That was over in seconds.

Soon a person appeared in a corner. Then one more. Two after that. They followed the officers as if they were vultures. Eyes glazed, dull, faces marked by the hardness of a life that didn't look good and apathetic postures of who just...expected orders.

 **\- That's weird...**

 **\- I'm feeling in that movie, "Village of the Damned".**

 **\- Yeah, just they're the aliens, and we're the terrified people in the village.**

They talked in whispers, almost afraid to wake the beast inside the bodies of the people watching them. Then a whine echoed through the streets and bothered the ears of the three. They had to cover it for a few seconds, and when they uncovered, the firm and insane voice was present.

 _ **\- Bazhanyy! Welcome Agent Blye, Agent Callen and Agent Hanna! Welcome to my humble health experiment!**_

They knew. They were being watched, filmed by cameras that weren't easy to spot. They also knew that from those words Radivilov wanted to say one thing: everyone in the city became victims of the psychoactive serum.

Kensi was ahead, looking up as if he could face the crazy neurosurgeon.

 **\- We didn't come here to participate this insanity of yours, and we'll NOT fight against these people. We know about the toxin you developed! Don't make things worse and release Deeks!**

 _ **\- His name IS NOT DEEKS! You will learn to respect the Radivilov's blood! Viz'mit 'try! Prynesit 'meni! Take all three! Bring it to me!**_

And then even more people joined the few who watched the three agents.

Callen, Sam, and Kensi had no choice. They used their weapons, firing warning shots that didn't have the slightest effect. Those people didn't care about the bullets, the noise, the warnings; in fact the serum took even the appreciation of life. All that was left was to obey. And so they would.

The three ran from the more than 100 people who were chasing them, looking for a safe spot to use as a hiding place. Almost all the doors were locked, which made their mission very difficult. They couldn't kick or explode them because they would waste time and the population, controlled by Radivilov, would catch up with them.

And then, when everything seemed lost...when they already faced the possibility of becoming zombified dolls...

Cars accelerating. Making curves. Surrounding people and forcing the tires when braking. Officers and agents leaving vehicles with lethal, non-lethal and shock ammunition weapons. The reinforcement they asked for had finally come.

 _ **\- Guys, is everything okay?!**_

 **\- Yeah, Nell. This was really close!**

 **\- Nell, Radivilov is watching us from cameras! You have to find his signal!**

 _ **\- Eric here! I'm already doing this. You need to go to the end of the street and find a concrete bridge. On one side have buildings and the other has storage tanks, so go there! The signal comes from the left tank!**_

 **\- Thanks, Eric! Let's go!**

They never ran so fast. All three passed the bridge and reached the tank indicated by Eric. Each one of them toke position and Sam shot the lock on the door, then kicked it. They came in and aimed their weapons. The place was initially completely dark ...

And then the lights were on. Sequentially they lit the huge spot and what they saw made them pale.

That place was no longer a simple empty tank for a long time. It was renovated and looked much more like a research and experiment center than anything else. There were stretchers, dividers for each "patient" to be analyzed individually, instruments for examinations and surgeries...all about the best and brand new. But what was done there didn't bring any comfort or relief that medical care usually provided.

A horrifying research center. Even empty, it was clear that the objects of study were human turned into guinea pigs.

Footsteps echoed through the immense place. Steady, determined, slow and ready to attack, like a mortal snake.

Callen, Sam, and Kensi looked ahead, steady in their positions, ready for the confrontation.

But nothing prepared any of them for that.

A few feet ahead and looking directly at them was a man. Tall, handsome, with hardened, dull and frighteningly empty eyes. Fists clenched and face that didn't remember the kindness he always expressed. To the horror of the three agents, there was one more victim of the serum:

Deeks.


	13. A hurtful decision

A.N.: Hey! I wanna say a huge THANK YOU to Phnxgirl, who is helping me A LOT and listening me whenever I have some fear ou doubt! BUDDY, YOU ROCK! \o/

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters and the plot from this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Time stopped for what seemed to b hours. The three agents faced his friend in a mixture of relief, fear and pain...so much pain. They looked at each other and seemed silently agree in one thing: they don't want hurt Deeks. They wouldn't fall for Radivilov's trick.

As soon as they looked forward, the last light went on. On a metal walkway that led to what appeared an office on the top of the tank, Demyan Radivilov appeared, wearing a expensive black overcoat and showing a scornful smile. He rested his hands on the bars of the walkway, sighing and staring at the scene just below him.

 **\- Demyan Radivilov, you're under arrest for terrorism and conspiracy!**

 **\- Am I? But I feel so free!**

 **\- Callen, Sam, go. I'll stay with Deeks.**

 **\- Kensi...**

 **\- I said GO!**

There was no more time for debate. Sam and Callen ran, guns ready, running the stairs and finally the walkway. Deeks ran to stop them, but Kensi stepped in front of him. She put her pistol in the holster and clenched her fists, placing them at the front of her body, in an attack-defensive position.

 ** _\- Vse v poryadku, Dmitri. Podbayte pro neyi. Vony moyi_** **. It's all right, Dmitri. Take care of her. They are mine.**

 ** _\- Dobre_** **. Fine.**

Kensi felt her heart drops as she saw the most important partner, friend, and person in her life speaking a language that didn't even belong to him. Yet she had a job to do. And if this means she had to fight Deeks to get him home...she would. Because this person with hardened face, wearing black clothes that had nothing to do with him, with lifeless eyes...that wasn't her partner. And she needed to bring Deeks back.

Marty stared at her, holding up one hand and calling her, an obvious challenge.

 ** _\- Davay_** **! Let's go!**

 **\- I'm so sorry, Deeks...**

She took a deep breath and stepped up to the detective. The first punches didn't even find a target and then she noticed he was way much faster than she. For the first time, actually. She turned sideways just in time to avoid punching her in the stomach, but she couldn't help the knee the detective threw on her ribs. She lost air and balance for a few seconds, which was enough for Deeks to make a swift, elegant half-turn, also elbowing the agent's face.

Kensi stepped away, feeling a piercing pain in her nose. Blood streamed down her nose and lips, her eyes watered. She rubbed the blood with the back of her hands and doesn't have time to recover; Marty threw her back onto the floor. The two ribs that were cracked by the detective's knee just broke down.

She screamed in anger, in pain, in frustration. When she opened the eyes she had time to just roll over to the side, 'cause Deeks was ready to kick her stomach. She managed to escape until the space is over and she is leaning against a wall. She got up and left just in time to avoid another attack from Deeks, who ended up hitting the wall. She saw Deeks's fingertips bleed and the cuts appeared. He probably broke his wrist.

And not a single moan escaped his mouth. That terrified her. He always showed when he felt some discomfort. He always knew how to take care of his own injuries. At that moment there was no trace of weakness in Deeks.

Or humanity.

He turned, letting his injured hand fall and the blood dripping free on the concrete floor. With the other hand he pulled something out of the back of his pants.

The shiny knife, with black and gray details danced in his palm as he ran toward the agent.

He turned, letting his injured hand fall and the blood dripping free on the concrete floor. With the other hand he pulled something out of the back pocket of his pants.

The shiny knife, with black and gray details danced in his palm as he ran toward the agent.

Kensi had to do something...or she would be lost.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Sam and Callen ran upstairs, escaping from the shots fired by Demyan. He was never a fan of the noise the guns can make, so he always used a silencer. Another touch of madness of the neurosurgeon. As bright as the place was, the sound helped the agents and disrupted the Ukrainian. And he wasn't willing to help the two or collaborate with the end of the case. As soon as the two agents reached the steel runway, more shots were fired, this time by Demyan's henchmen. They, unlike the boss, didn't use pistols with silencers.

Sam threw himself on the floor of the walkway to avoid the shots, and Callen hung from the outside of the rail, about 30 feet above the tank's floor.

 **\- Callen, hold on! I'll help you!**

 **\- Sam, go after Radivilov! I'll take care of them!**

One of the men tried to run after Sam, but Callen caught him by the feet and he fell face-first into the runway. The second guy almost had the same fate, but jumped in time. Callen managed to get back up on the footbridge and used his gun to fire at the thug who had already raised his own weapon, ready to fire as well.

He turned in time to give a high kick right in the second man's right side, hitting the hand that held the gun. The pistol fell off the steel bridge and hit the floor of the tank, without firing. The man still drew a dagger from his pocket, but he had no time to advance; Callen hit two shots on his chest. The body fell loudly against the floor, eyes open by the shock of death.

The agent took a deep breath, checking to see any injuries. Nothing severe. Two bullets on his vest and another hit him with a rasp on his right arm. He ran to the office where Sam and Demyan got in time to see the two exchanging punches and kicks.

Radivilov's ammunition was gone. Not Sam's. But he couldn't resist a physical fight with that sick guy, who dared to drug and use Deeks as if the boy were a mere toy soldier.

The exchange of punches was fair, and either of them had a chance to win. That was until the moment that Callen entered. He aimed his gun at Demyan, practically yelling at him.

 **\- Radivilov, freeze! There is no way out! Surrender! Kneel down and put your hands behind your head!**

 **\- I will NEVER be arrested by American pigs! You're going to have to take me in a corpse b...**

A loud, shrill sound, very familiar by all of them echoed from the outside. Right after that, a female scream. Kensi.

The three froze at that moment. She didn't scream for a shot she got. But for one that had to shoot.

She begged for Marty's life.

Demyan saw what happened over the glass panel. His eyes widened and, perhaps for the first time in his life, he was in tears, so furious that it fell one after other and without ceremony

 ** _\- Ne...ne! Miy syn! DMITRI! MIY SYN_** **! No...no! My son! DMITRI! MY SON! YOU KILLED MY SON!**

The man who has always walked in a thin fine between madness and reason finally lost his sanity. He stepped up against the agents, screaming in disgust. Callen only had the trouble to shoot the Ukrainian's leg and shoulder, causing him to fall and close his teeth in pain. He handcuffed the man and lifted him up while Sam ran down the walkway and down the stairs to see what had happened.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Kensi escaped as much as she could. She finally got a few punches in Deeks, just to be stabbed at her arm, clenching the teeth so she wouldn't scream. There's no way...she need react...

She tried to pull the pistol from the holster, but was again knocked over by Deeks, and the gun fell to the ground, sliding about 6 feet ahead of her. She turned, eyes wide with shock, managing to escape from Deeks' new punches only by mere luck. She hasn't time to get up, so she crawled to the gun, turning just as the detective was almost on top of her to apply the final blow with the dagger.

She couldn't remember pulling the trigger. Or the bullet got out of the gun. But she heard the sound of shot echoing through the tank ... and then the silence. Not even a breath she could feel or hear.

Deeks stopped. The unharmed hand dropped the dagger, which fell with a sharp noise. He looked down at his own body and saw the shot just below his chest. His breathing became urgent and quick. He took a few steps back. He raised hand to the wound, his fingers turning red from the blood loss. His legs lost their strength. He fell to his knees, eyes still dull and fixed.

The wounded body leaned to the side and found the ground the same time as Kensi's scream filled the tank.

 **\- DEEKS! No, no, no! Deeks, I'm sorry! Please,** ** _I'm so sorry_**

Kensi forgot all the wounds. She couldn't feel the stabbing in his arm anymore. She only feels pain. A pain so big it seemed to crush her heart. She placed her own hands on the detective's hand, pressing the wound to at least ease the loss of blood. Deeks blinked a few times, saying nothing, looking just confused by the whole situation.

 **\- It's all right, Deeks. You'll be fine! You'll be just fine, okay?! Hetty, I need an ambulance here! It's Deeks!**

 ** _\- I already called, Miss Blye. There were already some who came along with the police reinforcement. Just two more minutes!_**

Sam arrived at this moment, kneeling beside Kensi and taking her hands off Deeks's wound. He keeps the pressure as he spoke, his voice soft and trembling, showing a hidden despair.

 **\- Talk to him, Kensi. Maybe he'll recognize you.**

 **\- Deeks? Marty? It's me, Kensi! Remember? You call me Fern, call me Sugarbear...can you do that again? Sam's here too! And Callen! We're here to help you, Marty. Remember us?**

The detective blinked slowly, looking groggy. His head dropped to the side a few times and he coughed. Blood trickled from his lips, making it way to the ground.

Images returned to his mind. His mother, who did everything to protect him. Even leave.

Monty barking, happy with the jokes and the exercises on the beach.

Sam and Callen, always so serious with him, but gradually recognizing the value of the detective within the team.

Eric and Nell, doing their best and make impossible things to help the team on the most absurd missions.

Hetty...he wouldn't had a chance to be better or do more if it weren't for her. "Tiny terror," as he called it.

And then the most beautiful face he had ever seen in his life. The most wonderful woman in the world. How could he be so lucky to meet her and become her partner in the team?

And she was there. Talking to him, his eyes clouded with tears, his face immersed in pure guilt.

But why? She wasn't responsible for anything! He needed to calm her down. Pass some confidence. It's his duty. He is her partner, after all.

Partners.

The memories erased by the serum all turned in a whirl. He closed his eyes, arching his body and finally feeling the monstrous pain of the shot. When was he shot? Right now? He knew the sensation. But the pain of being shot not more than a year ago didn't even compare to that - which seemed a thousand times worse.

His voice came out weakly, along with the choked cry of agony and breathing began to grow quicker and shallow.

 **\- Ken...si...Kensi...S...Sam...**

 **\- We're here, Deeks. Stay with us. Remember us? We'll not leave you, so please hold on.**

Sam's voice...always so calm, so full of serenity and reason...He smiled briefly, but a new wave of suffering swept through his body.

 **\- Sorry...can you...forgive me?**

 **\- Shhh, Marty, don't talk. Keep quiet, you have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault.**

In the distance Demyan's screams began to grow louder. He called for his son. He was taken by the cops who had just arrived. Just behind them, a team of paramedics entered the room.

 **\- Say...to him...it's Deeks.**

 **\- Say what, Marty?**

 **\- My name...is Marty...Deeks. I'm not Dmitri...I'm not...**

Those beautiful blue eyes recovered the fantastic brightness of a thousand stars. He looked at Callen, who was now beside him as well. Then he looked at Sam. And finally, for Kensi. He brought his wounded hand to her face, stroking the agent's cheek, not even feeling the tears that fell from his blue orbs.

 **\- Sunshine...and gunpowder...**

He coughed, more blood escaping his lips. Her eyes fluttered and his head dropped lazily. He collapsed just as the paramedics arrived and took Sam aside to look after Deeks.

Kensi felt Deeks's hand on her face. She held it and kissed her palm, a sad smile gracing her face. And then he noticed Deeks gradually losing the fight against pain.

 **\- Deeks? Deeks. No, please! Stay with me! MARTY!**


	14. The waiting and the reunion

A.N.: OMG, I am SO SORRY for delay! This past days became a mess. A delicious mess, but still! I'm updating right now, and thank you so much for your support! \o/

DISCLAIMER: NICS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters and the plot of this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

The voices echoed and seemed far away. Her head moved a few times and she tried breathe more deeply, but nose hurt a lot and she closed her eyes. _Breathe through the mouth...breathe through the mouth_. She repeated this mantra for a few minutes before venturing to open eyes again.

White walls. Reclining bed - this way she doesn't need lay the whole weight on her back. A tube and thin wires connected at her. There's also bandages that protected the stitches she has in one arm. The index finger of one hand seemed heavier than all the others and she focused the view until realized that a pulse clip was attached to it.

A low and yet annoying sound. _Beep...beep...beep..._

And then she finally open her eyes. Everything came at once: the kidnapped partner, the tracks, the race against time, the water tank turned into a horrendous place for human guinea pigs, the shots...

He had to face Deeks. He had to shoot the person who saved her life more than once. The guy she...loves.

The little sleepiness she still feels went away in a snap, and she set up quickly on the bed. The movement sends waves of sharp pain to the right side of her body and she ground teeth, groaning in agony.

 **\- Hey...easy now. Don't get up just yet, you'll be sore for a while.**

 **\- Callen...you okay?**

 **\- Good morning sunshine. Nice bandage on your face.**

She seemed confused by the phrase and raised the free hand to her face. Her nose was held by a micro-stem that was hidden under a firm bandage. Shook her head a few times, sighing. Then she tried to check the broken ribs, but the simple movement to turn sideways almost made her cry.

 **\- What did I say about "easy now"? I'm okay. And you're fine. You got a trip to OR because of the ribs and the arm. They also mended your broken nose. You'll survive.**

 **\- Sam...Deeks?**

The last name came out in a whisper. If Callen weren't near her, she wouldn't listen the doctor's orders to lie down. He rested one hand on the bed rail while the other landed on the agents's shoulder. There were moments in his work where he simply hated being the team leader. So he started with the good news.

 **\- Sam's fine. A few bumps, nothing else. He's going to stay with a black eye for a few days, but according to him that's a charm.**

She knows. She almost can read Callen's face. Those light, almost playful words doesn't tell the whole truth. Something happened her partner. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, eyes watering, but no tears falling.

 **\- Callen...where's Deeks?**

 **\- Mr. Deeks can't talk to you right now, Miss Blye. Mr. Hanna is with him right now.**

Hetty entered the room with her fingers entwined. Then she relaxe, going to his agent and resting one of his hands on his bandaged arm.

 **\- He spent hours in surgery. The smallest damage was on the wrist, which was broken and easily repaired. The biggest one was from the shot. He lost a large amount of blood, hit some ribs and one of them ended up piercing one of his lungs, wich collapsed.**

Kensi can't take it anymore. She let the tears flow freely, streaming down her face. _It's my fault...it's all my fault_. She hid the face with one hand, trying to erase all the shame and remorse she feels at that moment.

 **\- Hetty, please don't...please...**

 **\- His heart stopped in the ambulance, in ER and during the surgery. They had to intubate him and put him into an induced coma.**

She already felt her heart heavy and would never forgive himself. She'll never trust herself again; couldn't bear to go to work everyday and not see partner again. A sob escaped, and she seemed to shrink from all the guilt she feels. She almost doesn't hear the tiny manager's next words.

 **\- But no, Miss Blye. He didn't die. He is in very bad condition right now. But it's still alive. He's stubborn as his partner.**

Kensi raised the face immediately, happily shocked by the news. This is the best surprise of all! She wiped her eyes with a tissue from a small box that Callen readily offered. There's always one in the drawers of the hospital rooms. She still felt a lot of guilt, yes. But now she has the opportunity to apologize and thank for all the things he has done for her.

A chance like this happens only once in a lifetime. Kensi wouldn't waste it.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 **\- Did you know they're studying the possibility of Surfing become a Olympic Sport? Now it'll be impossible to get you off the beach. Olympic surfer.**

Sam read a magazine's sporting article while talking to the man in front of him. One leg crossed over the other, his back resting lazily on the back of the chair that the nurses so gently placed in the room. It wasn't the most expensive, nor the best to sleep. But compared to the chairs normally used for the visits, this is a luxury.

The Seal turned the page, but doesn't pay much attention in the articles or in the photos. All he needs is distract his head and create positive thoughts. He put the magazine in the drawer nearby of a table, reaching for the armchair closer to the younger's bed. He rested his arms on the mattress, staring at the cop lying down and sedated.

Deeks has almost all of his chest and abdomen bandaged. The broken wrist is now protected with a cast and secured in a blue sling. The last time Sam saw someone surrounded by so many machines was about years ago. And the fear is exactly the same of that time. Intubated, Deeks has all the help he needed to breathe without his still healing lung straining. The soft sound of the respirator and the monitors' beeps were the only sounds beyond Sam's voice in that room.

Even with all the risks still running, Marty looked absolutely calm. Eyes closed effortlessly, face asleep making him younger than he really is. There is no suffering there. He is...in peace. And this is precisely what make Sam's heart twist with fear.

 **\- Deeks, just fight, okay? I know I'm not the best friend for you...damn, not even the best partner I've been lately. But if there's one thing that I always admire in you, it's your stubbornness. You've always stamped your foot until you've shown a valid point. So do it. Prove you can get out of this, okay? Don't you dare give up.**

And then he lowered his head and closed his eyes, clasping one of Deeks's hands. When you raised the eyes again, resolve to talk about the case.

 **\- We caught Radivilov. He also had to undergo surgery. Callen shot him. I would've killed, but Callen knew you want this guy rotting in jail. We made a fine comb in Vernon until we found the loading of the serum. You will not believe...it was locked. Deep in the riverbed. The last place we looked. The guy hired professional divers just to do that and then killed them. And we just found because it had metal plates and the detector accused.**

Sam doesn't let go of Deeks's hand. He hope that the younger man could know that there is someone with him, that he is safe, that there's no more cowardly and psychotic people after him. There's nothing more to fear. And then the story went on.

 **\- The search team had to take the box with the utmost care. If that poison leaked into the river would be a tragedy. Maybe thousands affected. And I think Radivilov's idea was exactly that. Speaking of him...we compared your DNA to his. Deeks...he's just your biological father. In practice it's the same as nothing in your life. Don't worry. You'll never be like him.**

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

The doctor in charge of Deeks' treatment received daily visits and questions from the detective's friends. This doesn't bother him, and he is even pleased with everyone's concern. Always had the fixed thought that loved ones helps a lot in the recovery of patients.

On the seventh day of induced coma, Dr. Sanders reported that Deeks would be removed from the respirator because his lung showed significant improvement. They would still leave him with an oxygen mask for two more days. He also said that sedation would be slowed down gradually to aid the detective's awakening. He gave a warning to everyone: Deeks could take sometime to wake up.

Still those are excellent news. Kensi, who had already been discharged and went to the hospital every day to visit her partner, doesn't restrain her happiness. She was embraced by Roberta, who at that moment felt exactly the same surge of joy she had on the day of her son's birth.

Callen and Sam breathed a sigh of relief, exchanging a handshake.

Hetty only thanked Dr. Sanders, then stood quietly and with a discreet smile.

At that moment nothing could make her more satisfied.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Everything that happened in the last days seemed like a dream. His brain could barely process the images. Sometimes all becomes clear, and then it's all melted like sugar dissolved in water.

A voice began to echo in his mind. It's like coming from outside, almost a whisper. He feels a soft warm on his forehead, as if someone gently pushed his hair away. Then a hand brushes his cheek. He knows those gestures. He remembers that and doesn't feel anything like this in years! But no...Too good to be true.

 **\- Marty? Can you hear me? It's time to wake up, sweetie.**

He understands every word and recognize that voice. _It's impossible, I'm dreaming!_ He doesn't hear that voice, so close, since his eighteen years old! He barely noticed when he shook his head and narrowed eyes. He doesn't feel uncomfortable at all. In fact the whole body was relaxed at first...like he's sleeping the best of dreams.

He takes a long breath before slowly open the eyes. Everything is still like a blur. Even the faces of the two people who are with him. One on each side of the bed. Slowly focus the view. He shut the eyes again, struggling the temptation to sleep again.

Marty waits the feeling of heaviness in his body pass a little and then opened eyes again. He felt one of his arms immobilized and something on his face, and got a little bit scared, trying take out that object. Someone stops him, holding his hand so kindly that he is surprised when he saw the person. His voice is still weak and muffled by the oxygen mask, but he's there; there's no more traces of that damn drug. He is Deeks again.

 **\- Kensi ...**

 **\- Hi! Hi, Deeks...you're awake! Finally!**

He tries sit down, being stopped by a gentle hand on his chest. The top of the bed is raised a few inches, so he doesn't need to stand straight on the mattress. He felt a little pain and groaned, but soon someone must have pressed the pain button, because the nuisance passed after a few minutes.

 **\- Welcome back, sweetie...**

He heard the same voice that asked him to wake up. It wasn't Kensi's. He's still staring at the agent when she smiled and nodded toward where the voice came from. Deeks turned his face slowly, not believing what his eyes sees.

He owes the life to her. Every time he said "I love you" and "thank you" don't seem enough for the greatness of that woman's actions. She is his hero. His eyes filled with tears - and his soul with lightness - when a kiss he hadn't felt for years is placed on his forehead.

 **\- Mom...**


	15. Talk, forgiveness and a fresh start

A.N.: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE HUGE DELAY! I got a nasty Rhinitis (wich is really usual this time of the year here in Brazil - we're in the end of winter) and I'm feeling...well, awfull ;-; 

So, the next chapters (this and the next one) are the FINAL CHAPTERS! And I wanna thank you all for the reviews and the support! You have no idea how impotant you are! YOU GUYS ROCK!

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters and the plot of this fanfics are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

She goes home only to take a shower, change clothes and eat something. She kept saying to herself all the time, but the truth is far from it. She is ashamed. The heavy heart. Guilt consuming her soul.

That scene don't leave her head and is repeated like a DVD, repeating forever. Unfortunately she can't find the 'stop' button. It's probably lost somewhere in her mind.

She carefully removed the bandages that still adorned her wounds, turned on the shower without changing the temperature, and let the cold water hit her body. She need this: a shock to get her thoughts in order. To slow down the heart.

She leaned against the wall and lifted his head, letting the water run down her face and down the neck. Alone, she allowed herself to collapse and fall into hurtful sobbing. A mixture of fear and relief that even physically hurt.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

 _She isn't in the same ambulance as he, though she'd practically begged for it. She only knew that the car they were in is almost as fast as the ambulance ahead. There's a third one just behind, and inside of it's the monster who wanted to turn thousands of people into mere puppets. Of course he's under police custody and would probably never get out of sight of the authorities again._

 _They got to the hospital practically at the same time, the three stretchers pushed quickly into the emergency room. Demyan's cries echoed and his insane delusions is heard throughout the hall. He could no longer speak one language and blended words from the two languages in which he's fluent. He had to be sedated before being referred for exams and for surgery._

 _Kensi realized when the adrenaline left her body and exhaustion took over. Her arm and nose still bleeding and her eyes starting to close. She's almost sleeping when heard a loud, sharp, steady noise. The disturbed voices of the medical staff make all the fatigue fade again and her face paled even more._

 _\- We're losing him! Bring the defibrillator here, NOW!_

 _Seconds later she sees the partner's body jumping off the stretcher. The line remained straight and the noise uninterrupted. Another charge, another leap, his face white as paper, his body looking like a simple piece of cloth._

 _\- Deeks, please...don't do this to me, please..._

 _Time seemed to slow down. Everything is in slow motion and she never noticed when someone hold her hand or when a needle entered one of her veins._

 _And then the world seemed to return to normal, chaotic speed the next minute._

 _\- I got pulse! Come on, come on, LET'S GO!_

 _She watches the stretcher with Deeks disappear between the doctors running to save the detective's life. Her vision began to blur at that moment. She is sitting, but finally let the body collapse. She just doesn't fall because someone supported her. She turns the face and notices Callen right next to her, helping and can't hide the anguish in her eyes._

 _\- I didn't want to, Callen...I didn't want shoot him...Deeks, I'm so sorry!_

 _\- I know, Kensi. None of this is your fault. We have to blame Radivilov, he deserves the jail!_

 _It doesn't make her feel any less sad. Slowly everything became a blur and she is carried away by the effect of medication and unconsciousness._

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

She wake up in shock. After all, ended up dozing with her head on the kitchen counter. Once again that memory filled her head and took away any chance of rest she dreamed of. She takes a deep breath and rubbed eyes carefully, 'cause she doesn't want to injure the nasal bridge, which is already suffering a painful process of healing. The agent run her fingers through the still wet hair, pulling on a jacket and locking the door shortly after leaving the house.

Kensi gets into her car and started, driving to the hospital with the same care she has every day at the wheel: almost none. Her own safety doesn't matter much at the time. She must has ignored several red signs and lost count of how many times she apologized for overtaking the wrong side of the track. Nothing of that matters. Because there's something far more important to be done...and she knows it. She couldn't have peace of mind until has a long and serious conversation with her partner.

She arrives at the reception desk and only announces that she'll visit Detective Deeks. The attendants already know her and only handle a visitor badge to her, always smiling. Those agents have been through hell in the past few days and they're happy to help, if only for a little while.

As she stopped at the entrance of the room, she takes a deep breath and smiles candidly at the scene in front of her. Roberta is seated next to her son's bed, a book open in her lap, and the story being told in tones of voice that followed every emotion contained in the pages. She just admired the picture alive and almost wished she had been there since the beginning of the book.

She enters the room with caution, becuase doesn't want scare the woman or wake the detective. She put a hand on Roberta's shoulder, speaking quietly.

 **\- Hey...reading for him or to yourself?**

 **\- A bit of both. I used to read for him when...well...when Gordon wasn't home.**

Kensi lowers her face a little, the smile fading a bit. Now that she knows at least some of the suffering that had been his partner's childhood, she had the exact notion of why he has an almost childlike joy at simply being able to see the sunrise, run on the beach, or walk with Monty. She sees Roberta mark the page and close the book and can't help the slight laugh that escaped the title.

 **\- Lord of the Rings? Does Deeks like this kind of book?**

 **\- Deeks is here and he likes many different books, Fern.**

She's so distracted that she doesn't realize Deeks had already woken up. He's only with eyes closed, resting while Roberta read. He lifted the body a little with the help of one hand, since the other wrist is still on a blue cast and will look like this for at least another week and a half. He no longer needs the oxygen mask, which was replaced by a small nasal cannula. For those who reached the 'gates of death', Deeks shows an almost miraculous improvement.

Roberta rises from her chair and set down the book on the small table near the window. Then she kisses her son's forehead and says something in his ear. It's so low and Kensi couldn't hear. The lady also kissed the agent's cheek and smiled, leaving the room right away.

Kensi is surprise. She didn't think Roberta would talk to her someday - just imagine show some affection! She feels she betrayed the trust of that kind woman. She took a deep breath and sat down in the chair, looking at the detective, trying to begin the conversation in a lighter way.

 **\- I'm a Harry Potter type, Deeks. More action, you know.**

 **\- Me too! I have all the books and the movies. But LdR has...an undeniable charm.**

 **\- Good, because my collection is incomplete and I can use yours!**

They both laughed, but the movement make the detective feel some pain and he sighed, closing his eyes and concentrating on his breath. Kensi waited for that moment pass and then took the young man's hand, unable to look at his face.

 **\- Deeks...we need to talk about what happened.**

 **\- Kensi.**

 **\- No, let me. I need this.**

She let her shoulders fall, but the tension lingered every inch of her body. Her chin trembles and she bites the lower lip, creating the courage to finally face her partner in the eyes.

 **\- What you remember? I need you to tell me.**

 **\- We...we were going to one of Radivilov's addresses...I was with Sam and you with Callen. I think we were on the phone, I don't remember... they closed us, the car rolled over and I think I passed out.**

He scratched his hair, not because he needed it - but because he tried remember more details of the last days. His face lost some of the color it had recovered and the voice dropped one or two shades.

 **\- I was in a room...I think it was a room, because it had a bed. Radivilov came in...and I knew everything was true. He is my father. I think I did a lot of bad things in the last incarnation. Debt is being charged now.**

 **\- No. That's not your fault, Deeks. He's a monster, he thinks he's a god who can control everything and everyone. He didn't spare even the own son.**

Kensi hold his hand a little more forcefully, interlacing their fingers. Deeks returned the gesture and leaned his head back on the pillow, staring at the ceiling as if the images is passing on a movie screen. A horror movie. His body shook with memories.

 **\- I remember trying to immobilize him and someone knocks me over the head. When I turned...was Gordon. The guy I always called 'father' and who always hated me. Then I blacked out it again, and when I woke up I was trapped in an armchair. It's still kind of messed up...but I remember Brandel dying. A single shot. And I remember Radivilov...injecting that poison on me. I remember obeying when he called me 'Dmitri'. I...remember to hit you. I remember stabbing you.**

That caught her off guard. She didn't imagine Deeks would remember anything about the time she was in that damn trance. That serum is much worse than she dares imagine. She noticed that Deeks's eyes is watery and he dosen't let the tears fall - probably for fear of finally letting all go.

 **\- Kensi...please, forgive me. I wanted stop, inside I was screaming for you. The way I screamed for Callen and Sam when I saw them, but nothing came out. My body worked against my will. I remember the shot. You did everything right.**

 **\- Stop...stop. Deeks, stop. Please.**

 **\- But I...**

 **\- No. I didn't abything right. I didn't... _you died_. I saw you die right in front of me. Your heart stopped and you weren't breathing. I understand if you ever forgive me. I'll understand if you want to stay away, so I'll resign from NCIS. I just wanted to come here to ask for your forgiveness, because I owe it to you. Because I care too much about you...**

Deeks can't believe what he's hearing. She's seeing everything from a completely wrong perspective. She shouldn't be sorry! Every time he tries to interrupt her she just doesn't let him. He wouldn't allow her to throw a life and a career in the trash because of a guilt she has no obligation to carry. Then he does the only thing possible to shut the agent's mouth.

He pulled her closer, almost making her lie down on the bed with him. And then he pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that started out timid, but soon advanced to lascivious and deep movements. He let go of her hand and twined his fingers through her dark hair, until they has to stop and take some air. Her eyes widened. She stared at that blue immensity. He admires the brown and exotic orbs.

 **\- Marty Deeks...what was that?**

 **\- That's what I've been trying to tell you since you walked in that door. Without you, I have no reason to stay at NCIS. You make me wake up every day with a motivation to be someone better. You shot me...and saved my life. And I'm so grateful, I don't know how to pay the debt.**

 **\- Well...another kiss like that can be a good start...Marty.**

 **\- Since when do you call me Marty?**

 **\- Since today. Get used to it.**

 **\- I can do this!**

He pulled her into another kiss, even deeper and longer than the first. Even his heart rate increased - the monitor accused. A nurse came hurrying to see what's happening, but she witnesses the kiss and walked away, smiling discreetly and feeling a little bit of jealousy of the brunette who's savoring the lips of the handsome man.

Kensi step away after a while, slightly breathless. She sits in the chair, and again wrapped her fingers around Deeks'.

 **\- What your mom said to you?**

 **\- Hmm?**

 **\- Before she left. He whispered something, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and left. What she said?**

 **\- Oh! She said _"Don't lose this one. I like her."_ I agree with her.**

Kensi turns red as a strawberry and a beautiful, open smile emerged. Finally she felt her heart light and her soul washed from all guilt.

And now she just needs help Deeks in his recovery. That's a good start.


	16. The past stays in the past

A.N.: THIS IS THE LAAAAST CHAPTER, FOLKS! I just wanna say a huge thanks to everyone who read, follow, and/or coment! You are all amazing and I already have another ideia for a brand new fanfic! Sray tunned!

DISCLAIMER: NCIS LA and characters are not mine. Just a few original characters from this fanfic are actually mine.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Marty was discharged from the hospital on a beautiful Saturday morning. He hasn't yet released for surfing, swimming, or long runs, but the beach air would be beneficial to his healing if he took light walks in the morning or late afternoon.

He wore the clothes Roberta brought from his apartment. The neighbor, always solicitous in taking care of Monty, saw when he arrives with Kensi. Since he had seen the agent there before, he handed over the copy of the keys, and when he heard of Deeks' hospitalization, he wished a huge 'get well soon'.

The detective is taken home by Kensi in her car. Since the kisses exchanged at the hospital, their relationship has evolved. At that moment they liked to say they were "in a flirting stage" - but everyone already knows that it goes way beyond that.

As soon as they arrived at the apartment they noticed the delicious scent of lasagna filling the air. His mother's specialty. It lets the mind travel in the few memories that can be called "good" in their childhood.

Kensi was already going to the kitchen when her neighbor and her boyfriend brought Monty. The dog practically flies over Deeks, barking and expressing the happiness of having his human back home. The boy plays with the dog and hugs him, then thanking the couple for taking care of the animal so well. They greet Deeks with hugs and handshakes, wishing for improvement and good return before they leave.

He sits down on the couch, being careful not to move abruptly to avoid the nuisance that is still present in his body. He barely laid his head on a cushion when someone knocked on the door. He almost gets up, but Roberta walks toward the door.

 **\- No, no. You can just sit there. I'll do it.**

 **\- Mom, before you open the door...**

 **\- See who is behind the door. Marty, I wasn't born yesterday.**

He chuckles and the woman checks who knocks the door. Soon she opens and greets the two men who come to Roberta's invitation. Seeing who they are, Marty rises slowly, despite his mother's protests.

Sam and Callen walks without too much haste, but sympathetic to witness the scene ahead of them.

 **\- Mom, I'm fine!**

 **\- And I'm Santa. Please don't let him make to much effort.**

 **- _Mrs. Roberta!_**

 **\- I'm leaving now, I'm leaving. I know when I'm defeated. I'll let you guys talk.**

She went back to the kitchen, where Kensi is already opening a bottle of wine she bought on the way to detective's apartment. The agent already knew about the visit of her teammates, so she doesn't even bother to leave the kitchen; that's a conversation between the three of them.

Sam greets Deeks with a handshake. Then he pulls him into a quick hug, cluttering the boy's not-so-neat hair. Callen squeezes his hand, then patting the detective's shoulder lightly.

 **\- How are you, Deeks?**

 **\- Uh...Imma...okay, I guess. Still a little sore, but nothing I haven't felt before. What are you doing standing up? Sit down!**

He leaves the couch for the two of them and sits in an armchair that he usually uses to watch the sports channel. He takes a little white and coral pillow that always stays there and lays back on the back of his neck. Sam and Callen sit on the couch, Monty next to the furniture, lying on the floor and looking at everything curiously.

 **\- Deeks, we need to talk.**

 **\- I know. It's not going to happen again. It's my mistake, again. I know that. Sorry.**

 **\- What...Deeks, how the hell can this be your fault?!**

Marty just shrugs, head down and eyes lost. He doesn't know how explain, he's just sure the bad things that happen usually involve him in some way.

At that moment Sam realizes something that ends up hurting - a lot - the LAPD/NCIS liaison: he always accepts when Sam or Callen throw anything on his back. Even if he isn't really responsible for some mistake. After seeing this reaction and listening to Roberta's reports of her and Deeks' abuse, the ex-Seal felt something twitch inside him.

 **\- Deeks...Hetty and your mother told us what Brandel had done in your childhood. Not everything, of course, but they told...things. You're not guilty for anything.**

 **\- I see it this way: if I hadn't been born, my mother wouldn't suffer in the hands of two of the worst men I ever had the displeasure to know.**

 **\- So you're seeing things from the wrong angle.** ** _Look at me_** **.**

Callen speaks for the first time, and Sam only mentally agrees to let his friend try to convince Deeks that things are nothing the way he thinks. He notices the moment when Deeks tentatively lifts his face, the cobalt-blue orbs staring the team leader.

 **\- When Hetty told me you'd join the team, I resisted. No, make that** ** _hated it_** **. That's until the first case we work together. How can anyone have such a fast thinking? Then I went to research about you. What I found out is an extremely intelligent and humble guy. Who don't let all this cleverness go to his head. Someone who could be rich with such a brain, but prefers use this talent to help people. Someone who went through hell more than once and came back stronger.**

Deeks realized that there was something far beyond the work on NCIS that linked him to Callen; their life histories are somewhat similar. Both with turbulent past and that could reveal the worst of them. Except it didn't happen. The two of them overcame all the odds an infernal childhood can provide and have become admirable people.

Callen saw this in Deeks as soon as he understood what had happened in the detective's life. Deeks, on the other hand, was still trying to understand how he managed to escape from what he lived and learned to be a better person.

 **\- I understood why Hetty switched us that day. I got to stop being stubborn and finally see what she and Kensi see in you. I'm not going to say I totally changed my mind...but let's say 60 percent of the way is already covered.**

 **\- It's true for both of us, Sam. You're not the wall of seriousness that you built, for example. You have a heart. I think we all have our disguises.**

Marty says it in a whisper, but there's a half-smile there. Sam gets up from the couch and pulls him into another friendly hug, which the detective immediately returns. Callen also stood up and barely speaks aloud what the three of them are thinking at the moment.

 **\- Then is a good thing leave the disguises aside. At least between friends.**

Soon Roberta's voice echoes from the kitchen. The food is ready and, according to Kensi, they are "Intimated to lunch right away". With no room for response they just head to the kitchen where the scent of homemade food already fills the air.

 **NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

He returns to work in two days. Before his "break" ends, he decides to take the time. Grab his board, put the tab on Monty's leash, and both go to the beach. He leaves his wallet and cell phone in a towel where the dog lies down. Deeks grabs the surfboard, wraps the blue cast - which will remove the next morning - with protective plastic and falls into the salt water of his beloved ocean.

He paddles for a few minutes and realize that yes, you have the balance needed to surf. But just sitting there on the board, feeling the tide cradle his body and soul...already makes him feel at home again. The beach wind seems to take away some of the young detective's worst fears, leaving some hope in better days to come.

After almost an hour in the water he returns to sand. He walks unhurriedly to his things when notices someone standing next to Monty, scratching the animal's ears. When finally approaching, sees that the person is Hetty. He couldn't help but smile because that woman always knows where her agents are - even if he's not one _yet_. He puts the surfboard in the sand and sits on the towel, standing next to the operations manager and the beloved dog.

 **\- You've miss Mrs. Roberta's lasagna. The guys loved it.**

 **\- I heard the lunch was successful. Especially with Miss Blye.**

At the same time Marty's face flushes and he scratches his blond hair. Laughter comes out timid and embarrassed, then replaced by serenity in very blue eyes. He knows. That is not just a friendly visit.

 **-You didn't come here just to see how I'm going. What can I do for you today, Hetty?**

The tiny woman takes out a brown folder from her purse. Stand in front of the detective and hand it to him.

 **\- Here's all the information about your biological father's case. He'll be condemned, I give you this guarantee. But...there are a few arrangements that must be completed, Mr. Deeks. Demyan Radivilov has a respectable wealth accumulated. With the arrest, the trial, and the confirmation of your kinship, you became his sole heir. After the government investigation, everything will be yours.**

 **\- I don't want a penny from that man.**

 **\- Mr. Deeks, I understand your anger, but-**

 **\- There's no "but", Hetty. In fact, I'll make myself clear: I don't really want a penny from that _monster_.**

Hetty almost smiles at the words of her liaison. Of course he would act like that. He has always been honest and will not change now. She knew that long before she got in touch with the police or the detective himself. She never said that to anyone, but Deeks won her admiration before he even started working with NCIS.

 **\- Maybe my mom can keep it. She deserves compensation for what happened.**

 **\- I already asked her. Curious...she said the same thing. That she wants nothing, and if anyone deserves this inheritance, this someone is you. You don't have to keep with the money. But you can use it for something you really want.**

Deeks looks to the sea, waiting for the icy wind and the sound of the crashing waves brings some answer to his doubts. For his surprise, bring it. He will use that money, but not for himself. He doesn't need all that fortune and doesn't even want to spend all that money. His hypothetical grandchildren will still live in full comfort before that absurd amount of money ends. Then he'll do something better.

 **\- I'm going to create a foundation for at-risk families. My mother and I suffer a lot, I don't want anyone else going through the same. But it has to be anonymous. I don't want credit for anything.**

 **\- I can help with that.**

 **\- Thanks, Hetty...means a lot.**

 **\- There's something else on the envelope. If you could read, I'd be grateful.**

He gets curious and takes a look. In addition to the report and the inheritance record, there are three separate stapled sheets. He takes them and reads carefully, realizing then it's his application form for NCIS integration. The only thing missing to pursue a career as a agent and leave LAPD. He can't help but giggle and look at the manager, then back at the sea.

 **\- I appreciate that, Hetty...but I'm not ready to leave the police yet.**

 **\- Oh, I know that, Mr. Deeks. This is for you understand something that doesn't seem clear.**

 **\- What?**

 **\- It doesn't matter where you are or what you're doing. _You are not alone_. So don't feel this way.**

Deeks takes a deep breath, leaning one hand on Hetty's back for a few seconds, then patting Monty's head, who sleeps without the slightest trouble.

The sunset was one of the most beautiful that Deeks ever had the joy of witnessing.

Perhaps because there's no longer the haze of guilt and doubt in his mind.

Now, who knows, he can go on with life.

Because the important isn't where it comes from. It's what you do with it.

After all...the past is just this: past.

He has a whole present to live.

And a future to build.

THE END.


End file.
